Innocence of Renesmee
by Letliveagain
Summary: Renesmee was always innocent, but when she is taken by the Volturi and she finds out things about the Cullens she was not supposed to, who does she decide she loves more? Will Jacob escape ehr mind and Alec bury himself in there, will she fall in love with the one she hates? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_ ** Innocence**_

_''RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!''_! Edward's voice rung out throughout the cottage that Isabella, Renesmee and himself shared, his voice was deeper than usual it echoed agaisnt the windows and the walls, Renesmee slammed the door shut behind her as she ran out of the small place laughing and giggling in delight. She had aged well, still kept her beauty from when she was a child. Her hair was long her Aunt's never had the heart to cut it at all, it ran down her back like long ripples in a river with a light auburn colour tinged with blonde, her eyes were round and the same bright chocalate colour that was laced with thick dark eyelashes that when she closed her eyes that brushed against her flushed cheeks. Her skin was radiantly cream and flawless, her body was fit and curvy she looked around 15 then, in all honesty if anyone were to see her she may have been the most beautiful girl one had ever layed eyes on.

A large smile was curved on her innocent face, as she ran through the forest she looked like someone from a fairytale. The giant russet werewolf that was running after her like a lap dog only helped the _fairytale_ case. Renesmee was running away from her father because she knew she was in trouble she had just knocked over Edward and Isabella's ''priceless'' bookshelf along with all the books with it, she held _The Secret Garden_ in her hand though as she ran, it was her favourite book even though it was apparantly for children, or so Uncle Emmett said not that he even read books. It delighted her when she was younger that there were such things as secrets, secrets that you could keep from people, even your own family. She had closed her eyes and lay in her bed in the cottage with her music slowly playing in her ears as she read and imagined the garden and Mary,Collin and Dickon playing with the animals and planting flowers back in the days when her father and family members had been humans. It excited her that it was possible to keep a secret from someone you loved, even at a young age, _secrets _made her wonder. She had never kept a secret before from her parents or her family or Her Jacob, no one except the huamns in town that didn't have the slightest clue of what they all were. Little did she know her whole life was just like The Secret Garden, with wolves,vampires and halflings like her.

Renesmee laughed again as she heard Jacob catching up to her, his paws deep and loud against the soft leaf covered forest ground. The sun shone down from the treetops emphasizing her beauty making her skin glow warmly. She had no idea of the _**''enemies''**_ as her family put it, that were jsut outside the border she was about to cross if they stepped any closer Edward would hear all their thoughts. The Volturi waited behind the tree line, like impending black figures that moved through out the forest in Harry Potter, though they were much much more real for Renesmee. All of the elite Guard was there, Demetri,Felix,Alec,Jane,Aro,Marcus,Cauis,Renata and Chelsea stood motionlessly, just waiting for the little innocent halfling to come like lions wait for their prey and then pounce at any moment.

Their heads snapped up as they heard her laughter closer now, like tinkling bells to their ears. They also heard the wolf, it was Felix's job to distract the mutt as Alec used his power to uthanize it as long as he could until Renesmee started to run away which they all assumed she would,knowing instincts better than themselves. He was then to make sure she wouldn't move as Jane used her gift on the werewolf as bribary to get Renesmee to come, and also show her they meant buisiness. Alec stood on a tree's branch, peering as the strange sight of the girl and the huge mutt ran towards them. He let out a low growl as signal and waited until the girls feet passed the branch he was standing on than everything started.

Renesmee watched in horror as the figures stepped out from the tree lines like death shadows, they all wore those horrible looking cloaks that plagued her nightmares each and every night. Her eyes were even wider than before, she skidded to a stop turning around to look for Jacob and to figure out where to run. She flew her hand up to her mouth in horror, her lips parting with her first two fingers watching the scene before her. A small choking noise came from her as tears welled out trickling down like a waterfall, they stained her cheek as her cheeks began to flush in fright. Before her, The tall burly man called Felix,reminding her of an evil Emmett was infront of them mutt dahsing in and out before him distracting him as a cloaked figure behind Jacob had been using his gift on the werewolf to keep him there. Jacob's wolf eyes glazed over and he wouldn't move an inch even infront of his Nessie he couldn't move though tears the size of a small tennis ball fell from his eyes as he looked at her, she realized the boy that had paralyzed him was Alec Volturi, the one her father always warned her about. One of the dangerous notorious Witch Twins.

Renesmee had been frozen in place, her heart beating like a hummingbird's but still she could not move. Her brain began to work, her limbs raged with anger and fire and the only thing she could think of doing was to run._ Run_, run as fast as she could. Her limbs started to move and she found herself running through the tiniest gap she could find between the Volturi members and Jacob. Her feet were quicker than ever and she was almost through almost...she began to build up hope in her chest as she thought it but no, her hand stuttered as a hand grabbed her arm rather roughly though making sure not to break her bones, an electric pulse ran through her as soon as the hand touched her and a small part of her died as she assumed it was Jane for her power was considered like that, but it wasn't painful the feel Renesmee felt.

She looked up to the persons now unhooded face and her heart leapt with a feeling she was not accustomed to. Alec Volturi stared down at her such innocent doe-like eyes, mesmorized at how innocent she seemed to look even with growing up, usually that broke most people. Though her eyes were full of fright and his were hard and curious they both stared at eachother, his red iris's looked into her brown doe eyes. His lips twitched a little into a small smirk as her lips parted innocently, her lips reminded him of the colour of candy pink and shaped, his reminded her of roses soft red and plump. His hair brushed against her cheek as he spun them around to face Aro quickly, though Alec was short for a boy Renesmee was still shorter than him anyway and his chin still rested against her forehead glancing at Aro, waiting for orders. Her heart and pulse beated against his cold dead skin which was new to him, he did not let his victims hearts usually beat long enough to feel theirs against his skin, he would sink his teeth into their soft neck and drink them dry and toss them away, though this Renesmee halfling was a lot different to his victims and never would be a victim, not with what he had heard Aro's plans were for her.

She shuddered against his skin, it was so cold just like the Winter they had come to kill her that day. Renesmee looked up defiantly at Aro her cheeks flushed and her nose pointed up in anger though she was frightened, she had gotten a little of Edward and Uncle Emmetts easy anger. Her eyes flickered as she remembered Aro that day, when he had put her little hand into his own even though he could crush it; he hadn't. Renesmee still chose to see the good in people, though most peoples thoughts were mislead with emotions or wants she chose to see that once, they had been human, or once they had been a little child like she had been and they used to smile and laugh and not harm a soul. Aro spoke up glancing at her in wonder _''My my little Renesmee, you have aged quite a bit havn't you dear. I do not wish to harm your family or your wolf boy, but if you refuse to come with us your new family, well my wishes may not be important..._''Aro trailed off threatening yet being completely honest with her, she pursed her lips her heart yearned to be in the cottage again falling asleep or going to hunt with Jacob, if they took her she would have none of that and wouldn't be able to hug her parents or her family or her wolf friends ever again. If she refused they would all be killed.

Better alive then dead Renesmee decided as she stared into Aro's eyes with fierce tears. _''I will go with you willingly, no harm is to come to anyone i love''_ She spoke with a wiser voice than she was normally capable of speaking, her voice had always been high like bells and it would never be deep or lower,a relieved sigh came from Aro. She winced as she heard a snarl and a low hurt whine come from Jacob who must have heard all of it his senses coming back. Alec's hand was still on her arm, it tightened as the wolf snarled warning Renesmee not to turn around as he flicked his bangs over his head and spoke up, his voice quiet, like Renesmee he prefered not to speak but use his gift instead _''Master,may i put the dog to sleep now''_ Alec asked with a smirk on his lips, his voice was like velvet to Renesmee, his grip had loosened on her arm as he spoke softly and then let go. Renesmee stood still as he released her, _''Good girl''_ Alec murmered with another cold smirk, she growled lowly. She winced as she heard Jacob's body hit the groudn because of Alec's gift, she gripped tighter to The Secret Garden book in her hand as she heard it and looked up to Aro. A wide cheshire grin was planted on his face ''Now my dear, Renesmee Volturi'' He said happily, a sharp pain erupted in Renesmee's chest at the sudden realization she wasn't considered a Cullen anymore,she was a Volturi.

_**Growing up has it's ways of killing the innocent**_

...

Let me know if i should continue :)


	2. Secret

Renesmee had always feared the Volturi, her parents always told her stories about how vicious and cruel they were. Their cloaks were like symbols of death, black and dark or dull grey. Renesmee was used to her laughing human-like family, as they glided through the forest, her stuck in the middle of all of these empty souls that didn't even speak she felt odd which was not like her, she never felt odd and when she did her family oir Her Jacob was always there to comfort her. These vampires were cold and empty though he had seen the Alec boy smirk quite a bit at her it wasn't a grin and it wasn't a polite smirk either, his smirk made her feel weak and naive. He glided next to her she watched as his red jewel eyes scanned the area every few minutes, her parents always told her that Alec and Jane were the worst ones though he just seemed like the rest of them.

She had nightmares of the Volturi ever since she was little they usually came to kill her, she decided she would rather that than be kept a prisoner with the Volturi and to join the Guard. Her poor poor family, Jacob had probably already awoken or maybe Alec's gift worked for a longer time than most, if he had he would be running to get her family. They would be devastated and distraught, if they came to get her they would be killed and she couldn't bare seeing them die. She clutched at The Secret Garden book in her hand tighter,her heart beating irregurarly fast she inwardly sighed her eyes stinging with unshed tears. _''The Secret Garden hmm''_? A velvety voice shocked her out of the silence she gasped and put a hand to her heart, she looked up at Alec through her thick dark eyelashes he was peering at her intently as if he was a new species of animal he had not come by yet even in his immortal life. She chewed her bottom lip, a trait from Isabella which she once hated now she never wished it to leave her, it reminded her that they were still alive and well and that maybe one day she would see her again.

Renesmee didn't want to speak at all to him, he was part of the reason why she had to leave because his gift had taken Jacob. _''It is a child's book is it not? Oh, but you are a child...'_'He trailed off cunningly, a smirk planted on his face which Renesmee realized was his only expression aside from the cold one she always pictured on him or any of the Volturi. She growled, her face flushed full of anger and hurt, her 15th birthday had finally come just a few weeks before and she was already being called a child again by a Volturi Guard. Alec watched the halflings face turn sour her little lips turning into a frown and her tear filled eyes became angry, he smirked with satisfaction at annoying the girl who had grown so much. Since the day he came to kill her family, her body and face had grown so much she was almost unrecognizable except for the wide innocent doe like eyes.

_''I'm not a child''_ She said, her high voice reminding Alec of bells sounding in the air but also reminded him of the same bells his village had rung when he was to be set on fire. He shuddered glancing a quick look at his twin sister who had no innocence left,though either did he, her face was emotionless and set straight ahead next to Felix who would not stop talking to her, her eyes only shone with one emotion which was anger. He remembered when she was once like Renesmee with wide innocent eyes and giggles and laughs and jokes, he glanced a quick look at the halfling beside him and feared she would turn out just like Jane had cold and heartless. He couldn't picture the girl with the long bronze hair and innocent doe like eyes killing people,much less being a Volturi or impolite to anyone.

_''Oh little Doe but you are a child, look at your eyes they're so innocent. It's too bad they will be fixed on human's blood in not too long''_ He replied tauntingly, testing her to see her reaction. If possible her eyes bulged out even more, he had no idea why but he had a feeling that made him strange in his chest he wodnered briefly if the girl was using a gift on her,but no her gift was not like that, perhaps it was his distaste of Washington. Renesmee was fearful of the events which would occur after they arrived in Volterra, would she ever laugh again? If Alec's statement was true she would be drinking from humans soon, than she would be killing vampires and lord knows what else, she gulped hastily as her eyes set on Alec's face to disract her from her thoughts. It occured to her that something in his sentence was not right _''Doe?_'' She wondered aloud,why on earth would he call her that? Alec's face mustered up yet another smirk as he got a reaction out of her, obviously the thought of drinking humans somehow put her off which he could not understand,so she changed the subject.

Alec was always a good judge of charactor even when he was a human boy, he could tell why someone would say something or do something, Renesmee's choice in books especially The Secret Garden made him wonder though not many people remembered that book. He had read it once, though being a vampire meant he could rapture himself up in a very long book, not a short one which lasted him only a little amount of time. It was good, but not what he would epect anyone to read anymore though he wondered jsut how many books this girl had read. _''Yes, Doe,Renesmee is a mouthful. Your eyes are like a Doe's eyes, so innocent and afraid as if you would run away at any second, but we wouldn't dream of running would we Doe'_'? Alec asked rhetorically, Doe was much easier to call her than Renesmee, he preffered it too because whenever he said it little Renesmee's eyes grew bigger which made him chuckle lowly. Renesmee frowned at that, she did not want another nickname at all much less from a _Volturi._ She never considered her eyes looked innocent at all but perhaps now that she thought about it they were quite big, though his statement annoyed her. _''I'm not Bambi and most people call me Nessie'_ She said rolling her eyes at him, it stung to hear herself say her nickname from Jacob, knowing at that very moment he was either lying on the ground motionless or panicking ever so much it probably hurt him, she clutched at her book harder this time knowing if she opened the cover it would say:

**For Nessie, my little monster**

**Love Jake**

The book had been a gift from him, and she was glad she had got it on that very day, as well as her ipod which set in her short's front pocket. The book was more precious than ever as well as the Quileute bracelet Jacob had given to her as a Christmas present when she was little before the Volturi came. A strange sounding snort came from Alec who was looking at Renesmee in the strangest way '_'Nessie? The monster? I'm much more of a monster than you,you are just a halfling, Doe is your nickname now little Renesmee. Who on earth would give you a name like that ''? _Alec asked giving her a strange look, wondering how she had lived when she was young. In all honesty Renesmee was still deathly afraid of Alec not to mention the rest of the Volturi, but Alec was bugging her more than Jacob ever did and it was annoying her to the point she would much rather be in Volterra at that moment. Shouldn't she be the one questioning _him? _

_''My Jacob gave me the nickname when i was little and my family finally decided that it would stick from than on, will i ever see him again''_ Renesmee's voice sounded more childish and innocent than ever as she spoke especially the last little question. Alec glanced down at her face which was covered by her hair, wondering how she put up with the mutt that stank of wet dog all the time, how she even cared for him at all. The mutt had obviously imprinted on her, Aro had told the Volturi after they had got back from Volterra that day all about Renesmee's potential futures, she either was completely and naively unaware of the mutt's plans for her or she accepted his feelings towards her which Alec highly doubted, the way she spoke of him though was as if she would lay down her life to save him which was truley horrible.

Alec pondered if she would see him or any one of her family again, he knew his duty as well as the rest of the Guards was to remind Renesmee she was not a Cullen anymore and because Aro was listening intently though he showed no signs of it, he answered with the most honest answer he could muster up. He crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips _''Perhaps, but that may be the day we go to kill them and we wouldn't want you to get your hopes up Doe''_ He replied blandly, glancing as Aro's head inclined towards him than gave him a small quick nod as approval he let out a sigh.

He wondered how Renesmee's fear of them was making it capable for her to speak with him, he decided he'd ask all these questions later when he wasn't confided to being in the middle of the Guard and the Masters,after all he was going to be annoying this halfling till the ends of the Earth either way and he intended on keeping her as his company for something about her innocent ways delighted him.

Renesmee tried her best not to let tears shed as she registered his statement as the small fire of hope in her chest was put out by his words. Alec was soon called up by Aro and she was left to be in the middle of the group, she noticed how on the sides beside her the blackest cloaks and most Elite guard stood this must be why Alec was assigned to be next to her while they travelled for he was one of the most valuable and useable for Aro,Cauis and Marcus. Behind her was mostly grey cloaks and the front were jsut the masters and Renata whom Renesmee remembered was Aro's ''personal guard''. Carlisle had owned a few paintings of the Volturi when he had spent time with them, she used to gaze at them for hours while she was waiting for Jacob to return from whever he was off to. She shuddered at the thoguht of Carlisle being in the Volturi, and she shuddered at herself in being it also. The silence became uncomfortable and unbearable for Renesmee she was so used to laughing and chatting with her family not moving quietly and calmly.

***Cullens Place***

Jacob had finally awakened from his unnatural paralyzing sleep. His heart leapt fiercely as his strong paws kicked through the forest floor towards the Cullen's house, after all he had no idea how long he had been out for. He howled loudly enough so that the entire Cullen clan piled out with confused looks on their faces, all except Edward's. Whos face was so frozen with anger and fear not even Bella was able to move him, his eyes were hard and intently staring at Jacob snarling loudly, no he did not blame Jacob after all he could not see anyway Jacob could have saved her but he was the only one he had to blame at that point. Isabella looked at her friend's wolf face curiously, his large eyes tearing up _''The Volturi took Renesmee, Bella''_ Edward stated so coldly it made Jacob wince, Bella's almost happy face fell into a horribly depressed looking one her eyes flickering from red to black as her anger boiled inside of her, she let out a feroscious snarl as well as the rest of the Cullen clan. _''We are getting her back Edward, I don't care what it takes, we are getting her back''_ Bella said through horribly clenched teeth, not her normal shy friendly voice no it was as cold as any Volturi's voice could have been, she felt angry and lost at that point and soon they were all yelling and shouting at eachother all except Edward or thought angrily instead of shouting for no reason, he had to come up with some plan, or their little Renesmee would be lost forever.

He looked up as Alice started to have a vision, he seen what she seen and heard what she thought:

_Renesmee sat there in what looked like Volterra's huge garden, looking like an innocent fairy sitting on the side of the fountain that was in the middle of it all, running a hand through the clear water and on a lilly pad. A smile curved up onto her face and happiness was evident in her wide innocent eyes as she looked up at someone, her whole face lit up at whoever the person was. She stood up slowly, her thick lashes brushing againdt her flushed cheek as she blinked, the persons hand lay on Renesmee's cheek which blushed harder, his thumb tracing the shape of her lips slowly, he sighed ''You waited Doe'' His velvet like voice said, a hint of adoration in it, Renesmee's face seemed to glow even brighter with her toothy smile ''Of course I did, oh! I planted something while you were gone!'' She exclaimed louder than his own voice, her bell like voice chiming, he chuckled lightly as if he was accustom to her sudden childish outbursts, she grabbed his hand and he let her lead him to her flower. An iris was planted and growing as if it was new, growing with the Summer that was starting, it was already sundown where they were and Renesmee's face glowed dimly with the light, she beamed down at the flower proudly than turned back to the person, ''See? I can too plant something without your help!'' She exclaimed, a toothy grin planted on her face as she beamed up at the person who chuckled lightly again with affection, ''I missed you Doe'' He spoke with fondness which seemed he was unnacustomed to, Renesmee looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same to her ''I missed you too Alec'' ! She said softly smiling._

Alice and Edward gasped,horrified at the vision that was a possible future for their Renesmee,it made Edward sick to the bone. _''Don't worry love, we will get her back, we have to''_ Edward said roughly taking Bella into his arms, glancing down at her worriedly. What would happen to their Renesmee?

***Renesmee and The Volturi***

They all had finally arrived onto a private plane, which Renesmee found strange to think about for she assumed they were unlike her family and did not want or need normal transportation. The plane was big enough on its own, inside it was luxourious, most things were white. The chairs if you could really call them chairs more like built in sofa beds were huge and big enough for Renesmee to sleep on, every seat had a flat screen set up in the back of it for the person behind each one. Hostess and hosts would offer drinks and food to all of them but everyone declined, even Renesmee who was used to eating human food despite not liking it as much as animal blood. The human hosts were so oblivious to her obvious discomfort around the rest of them and continued to smile and serve everything as if nothing was wrong with the tears starting to spill from her eyes yet again.

She hadn't cried in such a long time, it felt so foreign to her. She lay her head against a pillow on the seat, turning on her Ipod which had been a gift from her parents once, It was filled with music she liked. Hastily shoving the earphones in and turning her ipod on shuffle she shut her eyes to try and escape what was happening to her, she was so alone. The song that came on first fit Jacob and her family's view on what was happening to her

_**And i'd give up forever to touch you**_

_**'cause i know that you feel me somehow**_

_**Your the closest to heaven**_

_**That i'll ever be**_

_**And i don't want to go home right now**_

_**And all i can taste is this moment**_

_**And all i can breathe is your life**_

_**But sooner or later it's over**_

_**I just dont want to miss you tonight**_

_**Iris-The goo goo dolls.**_

Renesmee's throat choked up at the relevancy of the lyrics for her, she shut her eyes and tried not to overthink it too much. Alec meanwhile was sitting by himself a few seats opposite her by himself, at first he was going to read than he heard her crying something he was not accustomed to, it sounded so helpless and innocent yet again. He peered at her from his seat curiously, her head lay against her pillow her eyes shut and her hair flowing everywhere, she clutched at the pillow as if it was her life and listened to her music, he inclined his head curiously with a slight grin on his lips as he did so, what a strange sight she was once she fell asleep. Her hands fell from the pillow slowly and her lips parted ever so slightly as she drifted to her dreams. Felix and Demetri's booming laugh snapped him out of his gaze quickly,though Renesmee's eyes only flickered the tiniest of flickers than fell right back asleep. Alec let out a humoured scoff than turned back to the book he read, her copy of The Secret Garden.

**...**

**Thank you so so much for the reviews :), please keep them coming and if you like'd\hated it let me know !, p.s alec looks around 16 in this. **


	3. Castle

Renesmee had woken up to a nightmare on that plane. Red eyes peered down at her in amusement along with a trademark smirk planted on his lips, she rubbed her eyes and yawned her heart stuttering when Alec's face was meer inches away from her own, she wasn't use to the red eyes much less waking up to them. Her eyes traveled down to his hand which held_ her _Secret Garden book, she looked up into his delighted eyes and snarled loudly enough that the hosts would have heard from where they were on the plane, except the plane was empty apart from Alec and herself. He glanced down at the gaze of her eyes and chuckled at the brief anger that flashed through them he turned the book over and over _''The mutt has atrocious handwriting''_ Alec spoke cunningly, insulting someones family and friends or lovers was what he knew best, he even knew how to upset his twin sister easily. The innocent Renesmee was angry and it reminded Alec of an angry lion cub, playfully playing along. Though Renesmee was not at all being playful and anger boiled in her blood as he insulted her Jacob, she put her hands in fists and half stood up defiantly at the dangerous vampire infront of her hissing out venom.

Alec found this humourous and leaned into her slightly so he seemed intimidating but really he felt nothing but delight as she slightly flinched away, his eyes sparkled with anticipation. He loomed over her seat, suddenly seeming much more taller than he actually was, he watched as her eyes grew wider when he placed the glass of water in her small hand he scoffed laughing. She peered down into the glass, it didn't look like poison and it certainly wasn't blood though she eyed Alec thoughtfully he only peered down at her. Renesmee was such a strange being to him he found it hard to stifle another chuckle, she reminded him of a timid little animal that thought she was a big lion, _''Don't worry Doe, if i was going to kill you it would be with my teeth not poison'' _He said cunningly with a brilliant smirk on his face as he spoke and she rolled her innocent eyes at him, he looked into them again feeling that strange non painful fire in his chest, they were a chocalate brown and deep and thick enough to swim into.

She glanced down at slowly brought the glass to her pink partched lips, and swallowed the water down thirstily, Alec smirked imagining those lips biting down on a humans neck and drink down their blood instead of drinking water out of a glass, he watched disgusted as she drank the human liquid wondering how she coped with the taste. She finished drinking and looked up at Alec's confused face arching a perfect eyebrow making her right eye look bigger and more innocent then it already was, '''How can you stand that revolting drink''?! He asked, his voice was much louder and angry than he intended to be as if he was demanding and he watched her flinch and slump back into her chair as he leaned over her casually, he mentally rolled his eyes realizing she was like Isabella as well as Edward's tempter. Alec's smirk widened as she poked her tongue out childishly, her heart was beating faster than before so she was still scared, Alec wondered what she was thinking for the first time envying Edward's gift.

Alec stiffened slightly at the scent of his sister entering the plane he spun around planting his familiar grin on his face and faced Jane. Janes eyes were roaming Alec and Renesmee curiously her red jewels scanning them slightly, her face glowered at the sight of Renesmee wondering just how annoying she was considering who her parents were, she watched in delight as Renesmee sunk back deeper into her chair almost hiding behind Jane's brother as if he were going to protect her. Jane pursed her lips looking at her brother who was not moving much to Jane's disaproval, though Jane would never admit it the little halfling behind him looked quite sweet and innocent with her round eyes staring past Alec's back to Jane's eyes. Reminding her of a lost kitten which was confusing a stranger as her owner, she almost smiled which was definitly not in her nature as she glanced at the pair.

She quickly made her lips into a thin line again, her eyes sparkling with recognition to her brother who still had a guarded face on _''Didn't mother always tell us not to play with our food brother''_ She said with a horrible smirk as the halfling behind him gasped and looked appalled, Jane hissed at her rolling her eyes as her brother chuckled lowly, putting his arms across his chest instinctively, flicking his head so that his bangs lay to rest above his eye once more. _''Ah but sister, she is not dinner yet, Aro has after all assigned us as her guards has he not?''_ Alec spoke knowingly, Jane recognised the care flash through his eyes which she was not used to her lips parted for a small second but then the emotion was gone and he was still the same Alec he had been prior to retrieving the girl. Jane smirked looking a him, but soon stopped as the girl shouted _''NO!''_ out of her mouth before she could shut it, hurriedly placing a hand over her small lips her eyes wider than ever fear striking through them as he looked at the back of Alec's head and Janes eyes. They both exchanged a glance than looked at the girl who''s heart seemed to be giving out its fight, Jane smiled showing her white teeth _''Unfortunately for us young one,our orders are to keep you out of harms way which means not killing you, so for now you are safe with us, isn't that right Alec''_? Jane said coldly, Alec's head snapped up as his sister adressed him with a knowing tone in her voice, he frowned for the slightest of seconds than he smiled and shifted his weight offering his hand to the halfling behind him, so she could get up.

Renesmee stared at the hand as if it would suddenly bite her when she placed her in it, she shrunk back in instinct as Alec seemed to purse his lips at her, his bi polar attitude soon got the best of him as he glanced down at her _''We havn't got all day, hurry up and take my hand or I'll use my gift on you, and yes that is a threat''_ Alec snapped angrily, watching the girl eye his hand cautiously and letting out a strange whimpering sound that Alec was not accustom to, he soon realized that she wasn't used to being yelled at and was used to everyone pampering her and smothering her with their love, he shook his head as his chest started to swell with a new feeling he almost felt sorry. Sorry for what? Yelling at her? Since when did Alec Volturi feel sorry for doing anything? Alec asked himself this as her small hand reached out to touch his slowly, her hand shaking as if she was waiting for him to snatch it and pull it out of its sockets.

As she placed hers in his, the same strange electrical feeling passed through him and Renesmee just like when they were travelling he snarled angry tha she would do something to him. _''Would you stop that!?''_ He hissed in her face, she blinked confused and looked down as he let her hand go shaking his head as if he was dissapointed in her, nothing more than confusion and anger was boiling in her blood as she stared at him, his eyes sparkling with anger and frustration _''I didn't do anything!, its you who's using a gift or something_''! She exclaimed her wide eyes travelling down to his hands which held no sign of a gift or anything remotely able to create a strange pulse through her, he huffed dragging her by the wrist annoyed at her being so slow, neither of them had realized Jane had disspaeared from the plane.

***At Volterra Castle***

Renesmee insisted that they should take a car instead of running to the castle incase any humans were to see them, she would not agree to run much to Alec's annoyance and she stood stubbornly calling for a taxi. Alec could not disobey Aro's orders and stuck with her, wrinkling his nose as the scent of beer,gum and smoke travelled into his nose once they entered the car. The driver was Italian of course and spoke little English, surprisingly enough Italian was the only main language Renesmee had not learnt from her family somehow the Cullens were afraid she'd become interested in Italy which Renesmee soon discovered she was.

The old cobblestone and brick buildings imediately kept her childish interest busy as Alec stared at her in wonder as her eyes grew wide and unresponsive to the words being spoken to her. She glanced at the Church which was a very old looking building, built with only one story and the brick starting to crumble, a sandstone cross was still standing straight on the roof as if beckoning something. Renesmee had turned quick enough to see Alec visibly shudder as he glanced at it along with her, after all the Church was part of the reason he and his twin had been burnt at the stake for Witchcraft, as well as the village people, it wasn't that church no, but he still had distaste for Churches being a vampire he did not care for religion. Though Renesmee had no idea of his past or when he was turned, just that her parents always used to warn her to never speak or stay with him if she were to come across either one of the twins or the Volturi. She never really hated the Volturi, despite what her parents drilled into her mind and the day they came, she knew it was only of the precautions of the Volturi to see if she was of harm to both vampires or humans alike, after all she could have been something to expose them all. Renesmee wasn't used to the sun at all because she was born and raised in the cold drizly place of Forks, her parents never wanted to move because that was where they both met eachother and fell in love, Renesmee was not quite sure if love existed for some people especially herself.

Her thoughts were interupted as Alec put a cool hand on her shoulder which she flinched away from, he gave her a reassuring look then opened his door giving the driver money as they both stepped out. As the taxi soon fled away her mouth gaped open widely, they were at the very entrance of the castle and she could peer into it seeing a reception desk and a pretty skinny blonde woman standing up awaiting for them to come towards her. Alec chuckled as he looked at the strange girl, _''Doe, what did you expect dungeons and motes''?_ He asked chuckling away, something he didn't do all that often, he found he was laughing a lot more since she had been with him which surprised everyone,Alec included. She pursed her lips, her cheeks flushing a deep red and her scent wafting off of her before Alec had not had a chance to get used to her scent, now he had all the time in the world and breathed in deeply feeling his throat catch with unbearable fire as he did so, he stepped away quickly pinching his nose and not breathing naturally. Renesmee's scent was so..._Delicious _to Alec that he could not bare it at all, her scent...her scent smelt of raspberries and sugar so irresistably sweet, reminding him of the innocence that she was he felt his mouth pool with venom of the thought of her scent closer to him.

He shook his head as she replied lightly _''i might have''_ She said with a small innocent smile, her hair blowing back with the small gust of sudden wind that acompanied her small smile, Alec resisted breathing in and smirked back wryly, ever since he was changed he had not actually smiled even with his twin he did not want to start either, he settled for his smirk rather well.

As Alec walked into the castle he felt at ease at the sudden familiar scents that drifted to his nose, though, Renesmee was nothing but afraid, all of the scents intimidated her and she felt very out of place in this beautiful castle especially when the Receptionist glared at her from behind the counter Renesmee had frowned at that, did she really look out of place that much? They entered a small elevator which was built inside of the caslte, which to Renesmee's eyes was delightful. She stepped in after Alec as the door closed shut strange uncomfortable music played, making everything much more tense and real. Fear waved through Renesmee as she realized she was no longer in safe territory, this was the Volturi's castle and she wondered briefly if she would be locked up, they walked out of it as soon as the doors opened and she was on a very high floor, perhaps the highest and she walked alongside Alec. Glancing at the doors which had engraved names on them, _Demetri,Felix, Chelsea & Afton, Alec,Jane and...Renesmee._ The last door down in the middle of the wall was a door with _Renesmee_ on it, her heart skipped a beat just how long had that been engraved there for?

Alec noticed her discomfort as he opened the door walking in first, being extra carefuly considering she was to be treated like Aro's daughter there. Renesmee followed closely behind, stunned into shock as he flipped a switch for a chandelier to suddenly brighten up the huge room. The chandelier hung over a four post bed in the middle of the room, fish engraved in the wood of the posts and the bed itself high enough that Renesmee would have to almost jump to sleep on, the blankets were silk as well as the red and black pillows. The floor was white and fluffy, tickling Renesmee's bare ankles, a long cabinent which was placed agains tthe wall infront of the bed sat, with a large flatscreen and drawers of every movie and game known to manking, as well as an x box 360 under it all. On the sides of her bed were dressing tables, the left one had a giant bookshelf filled with books and paintings, the wall soon finished and opened up to an ensuite which was luxurious enough on its own, with a spa bath and a large mirror. A large door beside the bathroom was a humoungous wardrobe, which was empty aside from a few dresses.

Renesmee was not used to any of this despite having a rich family, her mouth gaping over like a fish. Alec watched her from the door way, his head inclining curiously as he watched her look around in surprise, she finally turned to him a small toothy smile that made his chest swell with another strage emotion he glanced away uncomfortably, ''I _have to feed now...I'll be back soon, your welcome to have a bath or watch tv utnil i get back. Heidi will probably want to take you shopping soon, i will give you a tour once i come back''_ Alec said softly, already making his way out of the room not being able to bare her scent or her childish smile or wide innocent eyes any longer, smelling the humans tha Heidi had fished. Renesmee sat on her bed, crossing her arms across her chest, this was not what she expected at all infact,it was much better.

**...**

**Review review review! thanks so much for them for the last chapter :).**


	4. Garden

Alec could not help thinking about Renesmee as he ran to the throne room where blood was already being spilled, the scents wafted into his nose and mouth making his throat on fire, he could not wait to bite down on the soft flesh and relish the blood as it soothed his throat. He opened the doors to find most of the humans on the floor, motionless and white, their hearts forever stopped. Their was only one human left which Jane had had the courtesy of remembering her brother, so she saved him for Alec. The boy was cowering in the corner, his frightful eyes wide and alert, his eyes reminding Alec of Renesmee, the halfling who was left alone in her room. He stalked forward,the little boy's heart was just as quick as Renesmee's now, the adrenaline pumping his blood ever so quickly through his veins Alec licked his lips as he stalked forward like a lion hunting his prey.

His teeth grazed over the boys neck then sunk in, Alec closed his eyes as the boy screamed in agony, he drank down the delicious blood remembering Renesmee.

**Her wide innocent eyes**

**Her soft long bronze hair**

**Her small pink lips**

**Her...**

_''Alec!''_ Janes high pitched voice slapped him out of his thoughts, he spun around to face his sister as well as his masters who were giving him strange looks, Aro clapped his hands together to try and lighten the tense room, ''The boy has been empty of his blood for a long time now Alec, is there something on your mind''? Aro asked his large milky eyes sparkling with curiosity at Alec's distractive behaviour. More like someone, Alec thought to himself absently,_ ''No master, i'll get back to Renesmee now''_ Alec muttered, standing up from his kneeling position and walking out of the room without a second gloance,which was unlike him. Jane sighed and remained still as the door opened to Felix whom she could not get to stop talkign even with her gift, Felix nodded to the Masters than looked at Jane. He could tell how broken she was, with her small frown and hesitant red eyes, though she put up anger as her blocking emotion so people couldn't see through her. Her petite body looked so strange in contrast to himself which he grinned at,_ ''Janey, we have to meet the Russian vampires outside of Volterra now''_ He said excitedly, hoping there would be a fight that broke out in the midst of it all, Jane narrowed her eyes at him and nodded walking out with him.

Aro sighed heavily, looking at Marcus in question who was absently staring at the floor, ever since Aro had killed Didyme he was not the same. Though Aro would never let Marcus find out what had actually happened, no one knew the pain that Marcus felt every day another day of grieving and at loss with the world, he was the only one who saw the world for what it was it seemed. He felt hollow and empty inside, looking for some explanation as to why Didyme had to die, he didn't remove his gaze from the floor as he spoke with a husky sad tone ''They do share a bond though Jane may never take notice of it for a long time and i believe Alec and Renesmee are mates though i dont think either of them will go through with it, Aro'' Marcus said, his eyes half closed as he waited for Aro's happy giddy remark to all of this.

As expected Aro laughed and clasped his hands together, ''what strange pairs Marcus!, Cauis let us go tell our wives about this'' Aro remarked happily, Cauis and Aro got up and left leaving Marcus by himself in the big empty room, he sighed heavily in his chair as he heard ll of the people talking around him,wishing it would all go away.

Meanwhile Renesmee ever so curious foudn sitting in her room by herself was rather boring, she was used to waking up to her parents and then soon after going to hunt with Jacob. She opened her door and found a room which was unlocked a few stories below, hundreds of canvas's and paintings were placed in the room. She smelt Alec's old scent in there, so it was obviously all his. Renesmee loved them, though they were all angry paintings, some were of his sister,some were of him, some were of the Volturi, some were of Volterra and she gasped at the large one in the centre of the room.\

It was of the day the Volturi had come for her and her family, Alec had painted it as if he was seeing it through his eyes, her whole family and the covens that had helped them were there. Her eyes trailed to herself upon Jacobs back, it looked so real as if she could jump into it and be there again. She looked so young there, and she admitted to herself she did look innocent, Jacobs body was tense and she was cuddled up in his fur hiding and shielding herself from their eyes. _''You looked so frightened that day'' _Alec's voice traield from behind her, her heart stuttered as she turned around in fright.

Alec stood with his arms across his chest analyzing her slowly, his eyes flickered to the painting then back at her. _''You did come to kill me''_ She muttered rolling her big chocolate eyes at him, her eyes grew wide at she looked at his lips he frowned raising an eyebrow, _''You-you have blood on your lips'' _She said softly, her eyes diverting to a random painting of the whole Volturi Coven, biting her lips hastily._ ''I don't suppose you'd like to lick it off Doe''_? Alec blurted out before he could think, he stood still waiting for her to respond,she was as frozen as him but soon her lips turned into a small grin her eyes still conveying shock, she looked up at him with a pout and puppy dog eyes which made her look even more innocent_ ''I'm too innocent for that Alec''_ She said with a bitter sweet tone in her voice,_ Alec _rolled off of her tongue so effortlessly, he smirked at her playfully.

SHe looked away her cheeks burning at what she said, she glanced at the paintings around her with a small pout _''Why are your paintings so angry, the brush strokes...are violent''?_ She asked inclining his head towards him, Alec had only noticed he painted angrily now, his strokes were thick and long and Renesmee seemed to know about art, he glanced down in curiousity. _''Í have things to be angry about, and how do _you_ paint"?_ He asked, wondering how good she was at painting, if she even did. He assumed her coven had taught her everything most teenagers were taught at High School, the thought of the innocent Renesmee at a high school made Alec's lips twitch. Though he wondered just how many human males would comfront her...many he guessed, for she was after all beautiful no denying that.

He watched as her soft fingers traced along some of the thick dried lines Alec had made on a painting of a hill landscape, he could see her pulse on her neck quickening, _thump thump thump, _he could almsot feel the blood rushing through her body. Her cheeks were flushed a light red as she looked back at him with excited wide eyes, the amusement glinted in Alec's own red ones, she suddenly snaked her hand onto his cheek and he stared at her with confused eyes her hand left the same tingling sensation on his face which he was not used to, he all but leaned into it, at first he thought she was going to kiss him and he mentally snarled at the hope that burnt in his chest at the thought.

The fire of hope was put out when he realized she was using her gift, she had her eyes closed infront of him, but it didn't feel like they were there anymore...

**(Memory)**

_Renesmee sat on a stool infront of a huge canvas, she had just started painting with only one line drawn on so far. She was scowling at her best friend, Jacob, the werewolf as he kept distracting her ''C'mon Nessie, who cares about painting? There are gazelle just waiting to be drunk. Come on i wanna run Nessie'' Jacobs whining voice said, piercing her ears as she was used to the silence when she painted, she growled and groaned at the same time throwing her head back in annoyance and her ringlets tumbled down effortlessly she closed her eyes as she regained her posture. Suddenly she opened her wide chocolate doe eyes with a cunning little grin, her lips turned up at the corners. She quickly dabbed her paintbrush in some blue paint on her easle and flicked it onto Jacob's face and neck, for once he was wearing a shirt. Jacob growled as he looked at Renesmee,for a second real anger and violence flooded through them, but as soon as she seen it it was gone. He replaced those emotions with an annoyed playful one, he pulled on a grin ''Nessie...''He sighed, as if the name belonged to him, as if she belonged to him. Renesmee didn't seem to notice and only giggled as she turned back to her painting, slowly grabbing a small brush and dabbing it in green, then she smoothly and carefully stroke a line down the middle of her page, it was calm and even. ''Nessie''? Jacob asked in a softer tone than before, she turned around to see Jacob shirtless though she did not seem phased as if she was used to it, thought Alec bitterly. She ducked her head wondering what was wrong '' I have a-''_

**_(End Of Memory)_**

Alec was soon brought to his senses as Renesmee's hand removed from his cheek, he frowned his eyes dancing with annoyance at the memory, he narrowed his eyes wondering what the mutt was about to tell her. Was it possible she already knew about the mutt imprinting on her, had she possibly gone along with it? Alec asked himself in disgust, feeling anger all over is bodt as he pictured the mutt shirtless holding Renesmee in his arms, twisting his oversized fingers in her hair and watching her as she giggled and blushed. No. That could not be. He didn't understand the feeling that surged through him as he thought of the mutt and her together, but he didn't like it, not one bit. He glanced at the present Renesmee who was staring up at him with one delicate eyebrow raised, he suddenly recalled why exactly she was showing him the memory, he cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest with a small smirk, _''I think i like the fact that you used the mutt as a canvas too, it may have made him smell less of wet dog''_ Alec shrugged casually, his smirk widening as he seen her reaction. Her lips were pursed and her eyes were narrowed, sparkling with annoyance.

Her eyes scanned him and than a painting behind his figure, it was of a garden, it looked much like the castle though not inside. It reminded her of The Secret Garden though, it didn't have as many flowers planted in it. She glanced at Alec cautiously, _''you have a garden here? And where's my book you stole''_? She asked him, glaring stubbornly at his never changing face, his never changing smirk. His eyes flickered for a second in some emotion that was unrecognizable to her, than patted his cloak giving her a sadistic look with his eyes, she didn't flinch away much to his surprise, her glare only held _''Yes let's go to it, and not stealing, borrowing''_ Alec said cunningly, he flashed her a charming smile showing his sharp white teeth something he never did, her heart stuttered quickly. She scoffed chilidshly, _''Borrowing means with_ _permission'_'She said looking ever so smart, Alec let out a low chuckle his fingers trembling as he tried not to touch her face as she pouted so sweetly, he was confused of himself. _''But thing is Doe, I don't need your permission''_ Alec said forcefully, enjoying the look of outrage on the innocent girls face as her nose pinched and her lips formed into a scowl.

She growled a he walked out walking closely behind Alec who had a large smirk on his face, _''So...how come i'm not being tied up right now''_? Renesmee asked him curiously, ALec's thoughts trailed to a more hormone filled mind as he heard this almost stopping in his place, he spun around with an eyebrow raised as her cheeks started to heat up making her look like a porceilian doll, she could break. Her eyes bugge dout wide putting her hand to her mouth _''ugh i-i didn't mean that...I mean why am i being treated like this instead of a slave''_? Renesmee asked,more to herself than anything. As she stuttered she reminded Alec of a little girl hicupping continiously, his thoughts suddenly shifted and his eyes refocused to her eyes and his lust was forgotten, as quick as it came. Alec wasn't used to these feelings,or thoughts or this innocence, he remembered Aro saying that she had a kind of compulsive essence to her even when she was little but it couldn't be what he was feeling as of then. His eyes finally rested to her mouth for a split second,than to her.

_''Oh, well, did you expect us to keep you under lock and key all day? You aren't our prisoner Doe, you just need me around you all the time because you are...fragile''_ He said with closed eyes as he spun around walking along at a slow pace for Renesmee, because you are...mine. He wanted to say that, he wanted to say that with all of his whole, but that was wrong, maybe finally the teenage hormones that had been frozen were starting to come up again, he prayed it wasn't that either. Alec's thoughts had become rather obsessive and possesive over Renesmee, even though it was only his second time seeing her. At least he hadn't had these feelings for her since she was a baby, like the feral mutt had.

He inclined his head to her as she ran beside him, her breathe laboured, he smirked the tiniest bit. She looked up at him with her nose raised at him in defiance, she mimicked his stance as they slowed down to an almost stop, crossing her arms across her chest and looking up at him as he looked down at her _''I'm not fragile_!'' She shouted loudly, her tone childish but it was jsut her way of speaking, Alec patted her back in sarcasm, _''Of course not''_ He said, than snapped. He flung an arm out at her before she could even expect it and it hit her square in the shoulder, it shoved her harshly and she almost became off balance though Alec steadied her with his lips pursed, _''OW?'_!'' Renesmee shouted out after a moment of painful silence, she went to hit him back square in the shoulder as payback but he grabbed her closed fist quickly looking at her with an emotion in his eyes that made her feel incredibly stupid _''Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself''_ He spoke smoothly, flashing another charming grin at her, making her heart flutter like a butterfly. She let her arm lay at her side again as she rubbed her definite bruised shoulder, Alec hadn't meant to really hit her, her skin was much more fragile than he anticipated as he watched her secretly anxiety knawing away at him.

Renesmee stopped along with Alec as she looked out at the scene before her. Her mouth gaped wide open. Before her was the garden she had seen in Alec's painting, Renesmee and Alec stood under a small gazebo which had white and red roses hanging on it like Ivy, past the gazebo on the sides were Snapdragons and Lavenders, the ground was sand coloured stone and in the middle of the place was a large fountain, looking old, the Volturi crest was carved into the white stone which went up many levels, water spurted out of holes around the top level of stone. On the bottom where most of the water was, Lillies floated along with goldfish swimming. Around it was an edge to sit on, butterflies fluttered around everywhere and past the fountain was more and more small gardens along. Alec watched Renesmee strangely as she beamed her teeth flashing in the low sunlight, Alec noticed the way her skin seemed to glow to the sunlight, where as he, he ''glittered''. She seemed to jump up and down on the ground excitedly, Alec gulped as he struggled to not watch her chest rising and falling as she did so, though her childish behaviour made him chuckle.

She half turned to him a small smile curved onto her small mouth, he watched as she chewed her lip slowly as if she was contemplating whether to say something or not, her eyes seemed to unfocus from where she was and look past the Fountain. '_'ALEEEC_''! Felix's booming voice snapped her out of her daze and she seemed to flinch at the sudden noise, as if it would hurt her, Alec heard her heart beating recklessly. He groaned spinning around to see Felix standing at the gazebo with a sour expression on his face with crossed arms, Alec glanced at Renesmee who was suddenly beside him staring at Felix wide eyed conveying his muscles innocently, Alec eyed Felix with caution.

Felix stared back at Renesmee thoughtfully, _''so...do you like video games''_? He asked slowly, so not to disturb her because Aro would have a fit, Alec watched as Renesmee's eyes became wide with excitement and her mouth turned up into a big smile, _''Uncle Emmett taught me a few things''_ She said slyly, challenging Felix mentally who grinned at the girl. Felix had never seen Alec so alert outside of missions, it was rare to see him smile once in a while, it was a strange sight. Before Felix took her to his room which was basically a games room Renesmee turned to Alec with big round eyes and a puppy dog pout _''Can we come here tomorow''_? She asked happily, once Alec nodded, she chirped to Felix eagerly talking about the video games Emmett had made her play and how he reminded her of Emmett...

...

Thanks so much for reviews :), keep em coming :D, let me know if this was boring...


	5. Rose

_''DAMN!'' _Felix shouted from his room being defeated by Renesmee once again on one of his games,he never lost. Renesmee was giggling loudly falling back onto the pillow behind her which was red silk, her locks were flying about her efortlessly as Alec watched her from the corner of the room ever so silent with his arms crossed defensivly over his chest. He never found the appeal of video games, though Felix had made him and Demetri play countless times until Jane threatened to use her gift on Felix as reminder not to mess with the twins ever.

They went to play again, this time Renesmee was on the top of the screen and Felix on the bottom as they played a game where they both had sniper rifles and were to kill the other one, _''One...two ...THREE_!''Renesmee shouted as if she was back at home with Unlce Emmett who was angry at her winning as well, her player shot Felix's in the head and it fell down. _Smash _went the Dvd player as Felix had thrown his controller in anger, snarling, of course all the Volturi knew how much he had of a temper and Alec soon was beside Renesmee staring down at Felix until he stood.

They all stood as they heard footsteps, click click click. Felix and Alec went rigid both going stiff at Renesmee's side as if they had been little children and were about to be caught opening their christmas presents a day early. Renesmee figured it would be Aro, for nothing made them like this but when the door opened two female vampires were standing there looking at them with small smiles. It was silent in the room, the only thing that was making noise was Renesmee's laboured breathe andf her heart beating eratically, the taller one had lighter hair than the other, her skin was as papery white as Aro's had been and her eyes jsut as milky, they both walked with such ease it was if they glided carelessly on the floor like china dolls.

Maybe these were the wives Renesmee mused as she looked past them to see at least 4 Guard members outside, thei arms crossed defensively over their chest looking in the room for any danger even at Alec and Felix. The taller women gasped as she looked over Renesmee her hands flying to Renesmee's cheeks delicately running a hand over them, Renesmee was surprised and shocked and almost flinched away but kept her stillness, did the women see something she disliked about her, Renesmee suddenly felt self concious and shrunk inwardly._ ''Aren't you the most gorgous thing, my my, maybe Athenodora and I won't be so lonely now that we have someone to talk to''_ The tall women, Sulpicia, said excitedly clapping her hands much like Aro did when he was giddy about something.

Renesmee smiled at the two of them who had such excited smiles she could only mirror them happily, they reminded her of Rose and Alice a bit. She bit her lip glancing at Alec and Felix cautiously as if wondering why they were so still, then she remmebered her father telling her that the wives were locked up much like Rapunzal and only had each other to talk to. _''Who's your Guard Bella Principessa Renesmee''_ Sulpicia asked glancing at Alec and Felix cunningly, Renesmee's heart jolted as Bella's name came up, but it sounded Italian and she kenw nothing about the language, go figure. She glanced sidewardly at Alec,_ ''Alec and Jane''_ She replied, as Alec placed his weight on the left foot instead of the right, crossing his arms giving a polite quiet nodd to Sulpicia and Athenodora _''Miss Sulpicia, Miss Athenodora''_ He said politely, this is the nicest thing his said all the time Renesmee has known him Renesmee thought.

He noticed the way how if Felix wasn't adressed he did not even acknoloedge they were in his prescence. Athenodora and Sulpicia shook their heads rolling their eyes at the same time which made Renesmee giggle loudly _''Honestly Alec, we are not going to bite. I will handle Aro if he says anything,call us by our names not ''miss''. Oh and Renesmee please do the same, i've had enough of being locked up and not acknoledged, you too Felix. Now Renesmee, i noticed you don't know anything about Italian, would you like to learn? ''?_ Sulpicia asked with a giant smile on her face, making her red lips stand out more, Renesmee knew she could not really decline Sulpicia's offer at all, though she wanted to learn anyway at least she could understand what eveyrone was staying.

She smiled toothily, nodding her head up and down. They both gave nods to her with a returning smile and shot over their shoulders _''oh, Alec and Felix you may come as well''_ Sulpicia said as she left with the many guards. Renesmee turned back to her two companions who had equally mirrored fear in their eyes, something that made her find it quite comical as they walked stiffly behind her.

The Guards for Sulpicia and Athenodora surrounded them like vultures circle around something dead. Renesmee was in between Alec and Felix, this seemed like what they were used to. She decided she would be mad if she were to be locked up with Alec and Felix every single day without them even speaking to her. Sulpicia and Anthenodora's ''chambers'' were on the highest floor of the castle, there were 5 rooms up there. Two of them were used for Aro\Suplicia and Cauis\Anthenodora, the other three were different rooms for the wives, one was a mini library filled with their favourite books which they sat in with Rensmee, one was a room filled with paintings which they adored and a balcony which outlooked Volterra and the other Renesmee had not seen.

They sat in the library room, the two wives were standing gliding about picking up books on Italian, their long dresses floated across the floor. Renesmee was seated in a comfortable expensive rocking chair which had been used by Kings and Queens before. _''Ah yes, King Henry the 8th has sat in that chair principessa Renesmee. He was quite a horrid king by the way''_ Anthenodora had told her, Sulpicia had laughed at an inside joke between the two about King Henry. Alec and Felix stood beside Renesmee again, there eyes fixed on the walls infront of them not making eye contact, Felix in all his muscle looked completely out of place in the room filled with books, where as Alec stood motionessly as if the wind would blow him away though the mention of the king had sent him rigid.

Sulpicia and Athenodora dropped a pile of books onto the bronze cabinent beside her and kneeled on the ground picking up a book each and smiling thoughtfully. Sulpicia glanced at Renesmee with a small smile _''Principessa do you have any favourite books you'd like to read in Italian soon''_? She asked her voice reminding Renesmee of butterflies,soft and fluttering, she pondered every book she had ever read and then remembered something. She turned in her seat in anger to look up at Alec who looked down at her with calm red eyes making her more angered then she was before_ ''Hey_!'' She exclaimed infuriated as she realised he still had The Secret Garden in his cloak or in his room, he smirked a little flipping his bangs across his pale forehead. _''Hello Doe'' _He said softly, a sheepish smirk appeared on his face as his eyes unfocused to the chair she sat on, she frowned a small pink pout painted on her lips.

Sulpicia and Athenodora suddenly burst out in giggles glancing at eachother, Alec and Renesmee both turned to them in unison inclining their heads in confusion which made them ever so much more ''adorable'' as Sulpicia and Athenodora thought. They noticed them staring and smiled at eachother_ ''A little pet name already Alec?''_ Athenodora asked smugly quickly tying her hair back to where it was,comign out of place when she had laughed so much. She looked at Alec who was not sure if he should respond or not, she rolled her eyes at him _''You are getting as cold as Cauis is nowadays, we don''t need another one like him. Come sit down next to Renesmee when we are busy you are to be with her at all times,and do try to teach her some Italian''Áthenodora_ said with a wink, her long eyelashes fluttering agaisnt her cheek as she winked reminding Renesmee of a fairy.

Renesmee went pale as she mulled over the fact she would have to spend so much time with her annoying accomplace, she assumed he would tell her how to say a word that did not even exist and embarass her with the rest of the Volturi. A deep chuckle from Felix erupted in the silence just as Alec sat by Renesmee in a smaller chair, _''Don't worry kid, Alec'annoys you and me both''_ He said, his deep voice booming like Uncle Emmett's did and Renesmee giggled prefusely. She stopped as Alec's mouth was breathing over her ear, _''I don't annoy you do i Doe?''_ He asked, his voice husky and silky Renesmee'es eyes fluttered close for a second then snapped open as the two Queens giggled at them _''oh,stop teasing Principessa Renesmee and lets start teaching her instead''_Sulpicia said rolling her red ruby eyes which danced between the pair of them in wonder, reminding her of love struck teenagers that would not admit feelings to eachother, she smiled.

**_''Where you tend a rose my lad,_**

**_A thistle cannot grow''_**

...

Thank you soo mcuh to reviews,sorry i havn't updated in while, please keep reviewing XD x let me know if this was okayish or not.


	6. Blood

Renesmee and Alec looked like beautiful teenagers posing for an expensive magazine scene, they had been left alone from Sulpicia and Athenodora and Felix for Aro reuired them all. Alec lounged beside Renesmee's arm chair on the floor, sprawled out and Renesmee sat on the chair,her cute nose scrunched up at the words Alec drawled at her.

Italian made no sense to her, she sighed closing the book beneath her fingers and bent over the chair to look at Alec. His red eyes were closed looking almost as if he were dead, his two fore fingers spread against his temple and his other arm caressing his head as a pillow on the hard floor. His hair flicked back a few strands revealing his perfect chiselled face, his lips were pouted slightly to Renesmee he almost looked like a normal beautiful teenage boy to Renesmee. Her breathe hitched at the look of him, she had never felt anything like this before to a boy in her life, the feeling in her stomach unnerved her.

_''I heard taking a picture lasts longer,Doe'_' Alec said with a smirk, still in the same position as before flicking his hair away from his eye. Renesmee bit at her bottom lip almost drawing blood, if he would stop looking the way she did maybe she could think more.

''_Bite me'_' She shot back fiestily, watching eagerly as Alec's eyes popped open briefly his eyes seeming a more clear red than usual. His pupils seemed to dilate as his head tilted back a little on the floor to stare at her, the lashes framing his eyes invited her in.

''_My_ _pleasure_'' He drawled, suddenly up on his feet beside her, seeming much taller than before. The sunlight from the windows caught his skin making it reflect onto the walls like a crystal chandelier, Renesmee blinked.

She pursed her lips angrily, this time it did draw blood, little dots started to form looking like red raindrops on a long leaf. She felt Alec tense up, his head and eyes snapping to her own in less than a millisecond a dangerous glint of bloodlust passed through them, she froze gripping the seat with her nails. She could almost feel her nails tearing the wood, splinters getting under and beneath her finger tips.

In a split second, her heart racing, Alec was infront of her, his cool fingertips caressing her warm pink cheeks softly. He could feel her pulse there so easily like a little drum tapping against him quietly, he could see her veins and the way that the blood ran through them, he licked his lips daringly. His grip suddenly became harder and more urgent for his bloodlust was hurting his throat immensely, he gripped her shoulders pushing her back into the chair harshly.

Her body was forcefully against his, his knee in between her legs leaning against them. He let out a small laugh at her state, though he wasn't really him, not really. All he was was a bloodthirsty souless monster after all, but the way he was looking at her with two different type of emotions made her both squirm and melt under his gaze at the same time.

She could examine every single fine detail of him this way, how his lips were sculpted to accompany hers and how his eyelashes were long enough to touch jut below his red eye. Her breath flicked his hair a little and so did his, she watched his tongue dart out below his top two teeth teasingly, as her heart began to flutter horribly.

'_'Renesmee, won't you just let me have a little taste of your delicious blood i-'_' He was cut off by he himself snapping, his eyes flickered to red, to black and to a very dull red again. He was fighting the inner hunter inside of him and it was as hard as a suicidal human not to hurt themeleves as it was for Alec not to let the hunter take over and bury it's razor sharp teeth into it's victim.

Though, little Renesmee Cullen wasn't a victim was she? She was half vampire, half human and a beautiful girl that wasn't his meal... wasn't his anything. Alec found comfort as he looked into her large doe eyes with a normal smirk, looking at her lips as well, they were so small and plump. The blood was gone now, she'd licked it away faster then Alec could get a hold of her but the burning in his throat wouldn't subside, if he just tore one little layer of her skin he could drink her dry.

He needed a distraction or he would kill her, that was it. Alec took a hold of her cheek caressingly, rubbing his thumb just beside her nose, her cheeks flared up and he couldn't resist anymore. But he wasn't sre exactly what he was resisting. His lips found her own hurriedly yet softly, they were made for him. The inside of her mouth tasted like strawberry's, he darted his tongue in a little bit almost trying to tease her.

Unbearably, Renesmee tugged at his cloak urgently half leaning on hi body half standing up, he then manoeuvred them so that her back was pressed againt one of the shorter bookshelves, Renesmee was flustered but managed to dart her tongue and flick it against Alec's in instinct, sending him into a shock. He could tell this would get too far soon enough, his own unneeded breathes were laboured and he wished that moment would stay there forever, but he was no means ready to take Renemee' innocence or even admit any feelings for her at all so he slowed down.

He parted his lips and stopped his tongue, just breathing into her mouth slowly, he pressed a tiny soft kiss onto the left side of her lips and closed his eyes for a second relishing the moment and then ran quickly to the opposite side of the room a growl stuck in his chest at himself. Renesmee was frozen, her hair was a wild tangle of curls and her lip looked swollen and red and her chocolate eyes were wide.

Alec folded his arms across his chest, straightening up as he heard Sulpicia enter the room. Her smile dropped as she looked between the two, especially at Renesmee. ''_Oh goodness Principessa! Are you alright?!'_' Sulpicia asked already at her side gripping Renesmee's arm gently, Alec observed it in confusion until he noticed them, 3 large purple bruises in the shape of fingertips were pressed into her creamy skin like a permanent tattoo.

Alec ground his teeth angrily, he hated his own 'soul' sometimes, the fact that he of all people in the Volturi, one of the few Renesmee had almost began to trust with her innocent soul had hurt her in more than one ways.

''_I'm fine_'' Renesmee's voice was almost inaudible for it cracked because of the tears that streamed down her cheek at the pain she just realised she had, once she tried to move her arm it felt like her bones were bending backwards. She gave a small quick smile to Alec and Sulpicia reassuringly though it didn't meet her eyes at all.

''_Come Principessa Jane and I will get some ice on it, Alec, i think you should go and feed'_' Sulpicia's usually calm voice was forceful and almost angry, Jane appeared at the doorway with a look of disbelief with her lips parted and her eye slightly wide as she glanced at her brother. It as obvious what the two had been up to and she did not like it one bit and she feared either would Aro.

Beneath Jane's cold demanour, was a hurt girl with a horrible burning past, but no one chose to even realise it. Being hurt too many time can do thing to happy people, after all Jane had been like Renesmee once. A sweet little child who wouldn't hurt anyone and Alec had always been the protective big brother. He wasn't moving only looking at Renesmee with concern.

''Alec!'' Jane snapped making him turn his attention to her, her eyes flickered with hurt as he looked at her angrily for a moment but than it passed and he was gone. Sulpicia sighed glancing at Jane, '_'Wait with Principessa while i go get some ice, and maybe a bandage..'_' Sulpicia muttered gently gliding her way out as Jane gave her a slight nod.

Jane glanced at Renesmee with fear, her heart rate going too quickly for her own good. There was something about Renemee though, she reminded her of herself once when she was a human and had been in the village. She was maybe 9 years old when she was still an innocent little blonde haired blue eyed thing, she had also been beaten and mocked and raped the year after that, though she would only ever let her brother and Aro know that, they were the only ones she believed to trust.

Renesmee was a resemblance of her, and for some God damned reason she did not want her turning into a cold empty girl like Jane was. Her brother obviously took a liking to the half breed, but of course Jane wouldn't let her real feelings shine through for anybody and remained with a cold glance at the girl.

''_If you keep moving your arm like that it' going to get worse._'' She said emotionlessly, keeping her distance away, physical contact wasn't her thing, mental, well, was the only thing she did know. Sulpicia walked in with a bandage wrapped in ice moments later and pressed it to Renesmee's arm quickly, holding it there for some time until Renesmee held it on her own.

''_Jane's right Principessa try not to move it too much. Jane, Felix escort Renesmee back to her room for a while until she feels better. Oh and Jane tell Alec to visit me once he comes back._ '' Sulpicia murmered watching Jane and Felix nod once at her request and began walking down the corridors outside of the wives area.

Renesmee's tears had stopped as she looked between Jane and Felix, either one was flanking her, leaving Renesmee in between them. Felix looked lightly dissapointed, ''_So, no video games then huh?''_ Felix asked as they rounded a corner, both Renesmee and Jane rolled their eyes as he shrugged at their response, as they came around the corner they all froze and the only sound was Renesmee's beating heart.

Alec stood before them, looking as bright red eyed and sarcastic as always as if nothing had happened. The only evidence that the kiss had happened was the bruises on Renesmee's arm which he refused to look at. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed againt his chest, his lips in a small pout. An uncomfortable silence played out amongst them, with Alec and Renesmee locking eyes.

''_I need to ta_l_k to you in the garden Doe_.'' Alec said quietly, rolling his eye at the look Felix was giving him, ''_Relax, i just went hunting Felix i'm not exactly forgetful of_ _things like that'_' Alec said shrugging his shoulder a Renesmee walked towards him despite Jane and Felix's protests. Her hair was almost fixed now and her lips were as glossy and pink as always but the urge for kissing her or drinking her was still there and Alec could not figure out which one overpowered him more.

_''If she gets hurt it's all on you_'' Felix said pointing to Jane who grit her teeth and shook her head at him, as they both spun around walking away, trusting Alec enough to not kill the halfling before him.

Renesmee bit her lips subconciously teasing Alec, but she was just curious a to what he actually wanted to talk about, if a little nervous. As they walked toward the garden she spotted a blood droplet on his mouth but decided not to comment about it, especially since she could see the garden now.

It was sunset, it looked absolutely breathtaking this time. Butterflies were swarming everywhere and a swing had been placed out for her by one of the Volturi's workers. Renesmee smiled showing her sharp teeth sitting on it and looking up at Alec timidly, her wide obedient eyes held almost no signs of fear. He smirked half heartedly and stood infront of her, his body shading her from the sun.

''_I'm sorry Doe_'' He stated simply, his eyes never leaving her own, she only smiled a little in response and inclined her head with confusion, her wide eyes still looking as innocent as ever.

'_'Sorry for what Alec? The kiss? The bruises? It's nothing, besides it doesn't hurt anymore. So, friends?''_ She asked sweetly and a little too passively for Alec's taste, he didn't want her to forget what he was and what he was capable of and he didn't want her trust when he could easily break it but putting that aside he chuckled absently. ''_Friends, Doe_.'' He said quietly as he watched her look up at the pink red sky with a sigh, arching an eyebrow he wondered how long it would take her to forget all about her first life with the Cullens and the mutt.

**...**

**Oh my god...I havn't updated in so long, thank you to those who reviewed, im so sorry. Sorry if this chapter was really bad but i needed to get used to the story again haha, let me know what you think :) and if i should continue. **


	7. Life

Renesmee was fast asleep in her bed, her curls tumbled onto her pillow above her, and her face free of stress. All the lines on her face when she looked troubled were gone and she looked like an angel, Alec stood boredly giving a pout at the girl infront of him. There was nothing to do but wait for her to awaken, it was almost painful to watch her sleep knowing that she could sleep after what he'd done.

His mind drifted as he glanced at her arm which was propped laying on her pillow with her palm out, her long fingers seemed to point to the bed. The bruise was worse of course, you could obviously tell it was by a handprint, they had turned purple and yellow and a rash formed near it. He remembered the taste of her lips, he remembered the taste of her blood, he closed his eyes briefly something he rarely did and tried to remember it all, a temptation deep in his chest caught him off guard. It could almost be described as painful, it was an ache that wouldn't be dulled.

He wanted to touch her soft skin again, but this time not blood crazed, purely and only for her. He wanted to feel the feathery touch she brought when she placed her hand on his cheek or his chest, he wanted her wide innocent eyes closing and opening in front of his own with a smile in them, he wanted to feel alive again. Renesmee stirring in her sleep stopped his thoughts and he sighed opening his eyes again and showing the red colour they were, he felt something light in his cloak's pocket and grabbed it out quickly. He gave a small ironic huff and sat on the chair beside Renesmee's bed. He smirked, _this should be fun._

He quickly flipped through the book at a fast pace, finding a page he could tolerate, _The Secret Garden_ was one of those book's he'd come across thousands of times but never truly read it all. He began to flick through it again and again slightly brushing the pages against Renesmee's small nose which wrinkled at the touch, it sounded like fluttering wings over and over and over again.

_''Doe if you don't wake up I am going to-''_ Alec began, slamming the book shut hastily. _''I'm already awake, Alec! Give me it back now_!'' Renesmee shouted, her eyes wide and ready to pounce for it. He grinned raising his eyebrows, he backed away a little and held the book up flicking his tongue onto his top teeth winking.

_''I don't know Doe, there's just something about this book...probably the stench of your flee bag's handwriting, It really makes me want to rip it all up..._'' Alec sighed, leaning against the wall locking the door menacingly, he grinned an almost playful grin and began folding the page's corners down. His hair was damp from the shower he'd had, he had no idea why but it was always comforting despite the water temperature didn't affect him at all, it almost calmed him. Renesmee was suddenly infront of him, his figure overtowering her a little at least giving him a small advantage, she blinked once and he watched her, her eyelashes hit her top cheeks like paint brushes on a canvas.

her eyes flashed an almost fearful look, her lips pouted and her eyes also seemed to plea. He rolled his eyes at her expression for she was trying to beg him out of harming it, _''You win. For now.''_ Alec murmered as he placed the book back in his cloak, glancing at her in a millisecond. Renesmee was looking at the bruise on her arm twisting it to see, she didn't grimace though she was only curious, Alec let in a breathe and breathed out again keeping a fake look of uncarement on. He cleared his throat making her turn to him making her curls fly out beneath her.

She smiled.

It was so unexpected Alec almost wanted to rub his eyes to check he wasn't seeing things, but it was there clear as daylight. He hated the feeling in his stomach, it wasn't anxiety or uneasiness it was an electrical feeling he'd never really felt in his life, it stung him all over. Her tiny pink lips pulled at the corners and she blinked slowly, her small teeth shimmered off the light in her room, finally it left her face though the feeling in hím didn't if anything it got worse.

_''What were you doing in my room? Creep_.'' Renesmee stated glancing at the new loads of dresses and clothes in her wardrobe and walking over slowly, Alec's eyes travelled her where she went. She shut the door, sounds of floating material came from in there. Alec sighed leaning against the wall beside her closet's door letting his eyes shut. _''Unlike your father i'd rather watch someone when they're awake rather then being asleep i was waiting for you to hurry and wake up already, what did he even do with Isabella all night? Sneak up her bed covers at 3 am?''_ Alec asked nonchalantly smirking at the satisfying sound of Renesmee making a vomiting sound inside the closest, he could almost hear her shaking her head.

The door opened and his eyes travelled over her, she wore a white knee length dress that had little holes all over it, though it wasn't see through at all, it floated out past the waste and had small straps, she wore a cross necklace around her neck which was silver, and she wore white sandals with beads intricately designed on them. It all set contrast to her hair, and her chocolate eyes. She looked like a Summer model one would see in Italian fashion magazines. Renesmee didn't notice him though and barely glanced his way as she put in silver earings, _''You're sick''_ She said bitter sweetly walking into the bathroom to put on makeup.

He raised his eyebrows, _''Tell me that again when Prince Charming does it to you, Doe. Why are you putting that makeup on?''_ Alec asked, glancing as she made her already bold eyelashes bolder and her skin a tanner colour, though neither of them would admit it they were acting like highschool sweethearts that were still together, bickering about silly things no one would understand. Renesmee looked at him in the mirror, his red eyes shining startled her, _''It makes me look better. Where are we going today?''_ Renesmee asked him off subject, she finally finished adding her mascara and spun around letting her dress float with her, she was a little too skinny because of the diet she had to keep up with, if she drank human blood it wouldn't be as hard for her.

_''The kitchen, you must be starving, though human blood would stop your throat hurting...you could lick it off my lips if you want Doe'' _Alec drawled opening the door and stepping out into the hallway, he shouldered his cloak on absently, all of the vampires were in the ball room. Renesmee sprayed some type of perfume on her skin, it masked her real scent, her blood was much more better smelling than it.

They walked side by side to the kitchen in silence, the blood pumping in her vein was ever so irrisistable but he couldn't even look at her, without fearing what he'd do. He opened the doors and set his eyes on the meal on the kitchen table, wrinkling his nose in disgust it smelt plain and soggy. Renesmee laughed at his reaction sitting down and taking a bite out of the cereal in her spoon, licking her lips, Alec watched the milk trickled down her chin down onto the top of her dress, the top of her dress that exposed too much. He tried to avoid looking there, but it was so tempting. Her skin was so soft and creamy, and her blood was so tempting.

Once she finished he cleared his throat, smirking a little as she tried to look down her dress for she could feel the cold sticky milk on her. Renesmee really was far too innocent for her own good, and she was so innocent in fact that it pained Alec in his chest to look at her, all of these hundreds of years and one little beautiful doe eyed creature had to mess him all up. She quirked her eyebrow at him, biting her lips, a trait she got from her mother, Isabella Cullen.

_''You know what else could trickle down that top of yours_?'' Alec asked with a teasing smile, he winked slightly, licking his lips. He let out a satified growl as he heard her heart start up again, the blood circling around her. Despite it, Renesmee rolled her large eyes and walked out of the kitchen heading for the elevator, grazing her fingers on the sandstone wall behind her taunting Alec. She stepped into the elevator while Alec stayed outside of it, smirking deliciously. He wasn't sure if he could handle being in the elavator with her, the flush on her cheeks made his throat burn to coarsely. He waved a little as he pressed the reception's floor inside the elevator and watched as the doors shut leavign a frightened looking Renesmee by herself.

Alec ran to the elavator, standing infront of it crossing his arms over his shoulders. Jane trailed passed the reception desk and Bianca , ignoring her greeting. Jane was wearing a short black dress underneath her cloak, her hair was pulled up in it's usual bun.

_''Waiting for the half breed are we brother?''_ Jane chirped accusingly, glancing at her brother's face for any aoration at her name. No. He looked as uncaring and selfish as ever, smirking down at her patting her shoulder comfortingly as always. He glanced as the elevator doors opened, revealing Renesmee looking startled at the pair of twins standing there, her pulse quickened beneath her skin much to Jane's delight. Jane let out a small giggle as she spun away opening the double doors for her brother and Renesmee.

The doors closed behind them, Renesmee trailed behind Alec hesitantly, the light from the glass roof shimmered onto all of the vampires making their skins sparkle slightly, hers only glowed. She watched as Alec ran too quickly for her eyes to follow easily, he ran to Aro nodding his head in respect letting his head turn slightly so his eyes could glance at Renesmee's face.

_''Ah, Renesmee my dear, may i?''_ Aro asked as Alec stood beside Aro's throne motionlessly, Renesmee glanced at Aro's hand warily while walking towards them in a human pace, her auburn hair looked more red in the sunlight. Her pulse was quickening with each step, would Alec get in trouble for what he'd done? She gulped down the lump in her throat as she placed her hand on his cheek instead, closing her eyes as she remembered everything that had happened. The kiss flashed through her mind like she was actually there, liuke she could feel Alec's lips on her own and the way she breathed into his mouth, and how he leaned over her. She could feel the pain of her arm, still. After it finished she dropped her hand to her side, her doe eyes skipped passed Aro to Alec with wider eyes than usual, adreneline pumped through her veins quicker than her blood did.

Alec's face wore no emotion like he had on any other day, except that day Renesmee Cullen was there, unknowinlgly torturing him with every look.

_''Everyone please dismiss us, Alec and I must speak privately_'' Aro said quietly, she couldn't tell whether it was dangerous, a threat or not. The look Alec gave her was calming, just like his gift. It rid her of any other senses beside him, his red eyes were comforting for once. Jane brushed passed Renesmee with a pout, though it was a sign to leave the room which Renesmee noticed. Once the doors closed behind them, she was left alone. For once, no one was around her and the receptionist was gone. She could easily find the antrance to the castle, and leave, she could go back to her family if she escaped, but she didn't want to leave. No way in Hell would Edward and Isabella find out about the infatuation that Renesmee didn't even notice herself. Renesmee found herself wondering where in the world her family was and what Jacob was doing about this all as she explored the castle to find the way out.

**...**

**Sorry this is so short, but i jsut wanted to let you know im continuing this story but it will be slow uploads, sorry :( thanks for the reviews and follwos as always :)**


	8. Dead

**(The Cullen's House)**

Every single vampire that stood in the room had been there when The Volturi came for The Cullens, now they had to get her back. Vladimir and Stefan believed the only way to get her back was through fighting and bringing down their castle like they had theirs, but Carlisle insisted not to. He was worried for all of his family and the vampires that surrounded him. Like always. They were all bickering to each other in the Cullens lounge room when Alice burst through the room, a look of fear in her eyes at the vision she'd just seen. Jasper ran to her side at once, holding her hand and looking down at her. She pursed her lips as everyone turned to her.

_''It's Jacob, he- his gone to Volterra! He left a note, i had a vision for Nessie, Edward, his going to try and get Nessie back. And Alec... he won't let him_.'' Alice finished passing the note to Edward and Isabella, scrawled in his messy handwriting was the words: **_I'll bring her back_**. The scent of him was long gone by now, Seth and Leah hadn't known either, for they were still in the forests.

_''The Italian scum need to be killed, can't you all see that? The longer we wait, the more attatched Alec will get, as well as Renesmee._'' Vladimir piped up with his thick Romanian accent, he could feel how worried they all were for their daughter, but his and Stefan's number one priority was to kill every last Volturi in existence, especially Alec. The thought of him caring for anyone other than himself and his sister was beyond anyone in the room, Edward and Isabella couldn't believe their own daughter had done such a thing, caught the attraction and gave it back to a member of the Coven that came to kill her. Isabella clutched at her chest as she thought about how much danger Renesmee could be in, at least they hadn't done anything she was aware of, she was still hoping Alec hadn't got attatched and Renesemee didn't either, though that was false hope. Not unless they both choose otherwise.

_''We can't just waltz in''_ Tania said indifferently, looking at Kate with worry, she didn't want to lose another sister again. Kate was perched on the ground with Garret listening carefully to there words, her long blonde hair high up in a ponytail and her face determined.

_''Yóu're right. So we get someone else. Someone the same as Renesmee''_ Edward murmered, glancing to Nahuel who stared thoughtfully back at him. Nodding his head in agreement, despite the protests by his family.

**(Renesmee)**

She found her way out of the castle eventually leaving Alec's scent behind. Leaving all of their scent's behind. Renesmee walked out onto the cobblestone street's relishing the fresh air. A smile curved on her lips as she saw people walking around, though some stared at her she ignored it. Despite her appearance, she had no idea of how beautiful she looked to all of them. The flush on her cheeks remained making her look slightly more alive, most of the men and boys murmered to eachother about her with snickers and temptations. She was obvious to it though, and continued walking, her hair bounced around her in curls and her chocolate doe eyes looked at the older buildings, like the Church. How strange it was, to have a church right near undead vampires who'd done too many sins to count, she shuddered at what they could have done when she wasn't there.

Finally her legs got tired of walking at a human pace and she sat down on the side of a fountain much like the one in the Volturi's garden. She watched the fish swim in the water, smiling slightly, they had another world to live in. Her vision was darkened as the shadowed figure stood infront of her, her heart leapt as he looked up to see Alec standing there. He was smiling secretly underneath his cloak's hood, her eye looked brighter than ever though they shone with fear, her hair looked so soft and toned underneath the sun.

'_'I was worried you were Jane, why does every guy around here look at me...strangely?'_' Renesmee asked sweetly as they both moved into the shade of the building' shadow. Alec removed his hood, as his smile faultered at her statement, was she so oblivous to her beauty? He scanned the area quickly with his red eyes looking passed Renesmee's figure to see a group of boys around 17 looking up and down her figure, the things he heard them say disgusted him deeply. Alec's nostrils flared angrily but he kept a tight smirk on hi face as he looked back to Renesmee, feeking calmer.

''My sister is the least of your worries now that i've found you. I don't know, why don't you go ask them?'' Alec said, his anger steamed off at her intead of them. Renesmee turned around to look at the five american boys, they laughed loudly at one of the comments they made, she turned back to Alec with flared cheeks.

_''Was Aro angry with you_?'' Renesmee asked quietly ignoring the teenagers and their loud dirty comments, she bit her lip as Alec didn't answer though he was more focused on ripping their throats out, his eyes slanted back to Renesmee's and smirked carelessly at her comment, out of all the things to ask. Though he felt his dead heart beat as he remembered what Aro had told him in the throne room. Aro was actually pleased at Alec's strange interest in her despite Alec ignored it, he had threatened Alec that if anything were to happen to Renesmee again or he would do anything that made her wish to leave Alec would be punished severley for his action.

''_No Doe, you know those boys over there look pretty tasty wouldn't you say_?'' Alec said chillingly, though it sounded as if it would be a flirtation it was a threat, that made Renesmee shiver down her spine. Her hair blew in the wind flying passed her shoulder, the scent of peppermint and strawberry hit Alec's nose like a freight train. The sun had died down a little, and the clouds had taken over, it was safe enough by then to walk directly onto the pavement without his skin glinting. Alec took his cloak off, placing it over his shoulder. He wore a black suit with black pants of course, he looked like a movie star to Renesmee, her face flushed slightly of which he was well aware.

'_'Calm down Doe, no need to blus_h _over me'_' Alec muttered causing her blush to intensify, he began to walk out of the shadow and passed the fountain, Renesmee stayed at his side warily her eyes wide as they began to walk pass the group of teenagers, though a couple of them were good looking they were still perverted pigs to Renesmee. Their hearts pumped louder as she walked by them, all snickering. Alec and Renesmee were about to go right passed them when one of them grabbed her hip tightly, she yelped spinning around with wide eyes. Alec had noticed the action and spun around himself, his eyes burned with anger and without warning flung his fist out with enough strength to send the boy flying into the fountain with a sickening splash and crack. Blood oozed from the boy head into the fountain looking like a ribbon floating in the wind.

Renesmee let out a blood curdling cry, both at the sight of it and the pain in her throat. Alec gave the other boys one last murderous glare before touching Renesmee's arm gently, tugging her away despite how she protested. He dragged her along all the way into the castle, and into his room. She sat on his bed her heart thumping like a drum against her chest, feeling as if it would fall out. She clutched her head digging her nails in, she had almost tried to drink him, a human. Renesmee was so thirsty, enough to wish to ask Alec for blood though she didn't. She needed a distraction, all she could see was Alec looking at her carefully. He reached out and twisted a strand of her hair between his fingers, a small grin twisted it' way onto Alec's face.

Renesmee stood up and leaned against Alec biting her lip trying to fight the blush growing on her face. He settled his eyes on hers and she did the same, swimming in the red lines of them, he captured her lips with his. She mouldered into him perfectly, her eyelashes touched his cheeks. Her arm snaked onto Alec's shirt pleadingly.

''We can't Doe. You know that'' He said hoarsely, watching her sit up with a pout. Her eyes shone with a determined look.

''Alec, use your gift on me.'' She pleaded quietly, she was so thirsty all she wanted to do was go back to the fountain and drink it dry, Alec turned to her with vague urprse flashing across his eyes. Alec sighed pressing his lips to her cheek, letting his mist swarm over her as she fell.

**(Throne room)**

''Where the _HELL_ is she!?'' Jacob's voice yelled out into the large room, his tan skin was in contrast to Aro, Cauis, Marcus, Jane and Felix's skin, as well as his existence. Felix tensed beside Jane, ready for action. Aro only clasped his hands together with a sad look, pitying Jacob's siuiation.

''Now, now, don't get angry, you are infact the Cullen's...pet, are you not?'' Aro mused, moving down the steps to the last one examining him.

''Is Renesmee with the leech?!'' Jacob shouted again, ignoring the comment by the older one. They all smelt of death and burnt flesh and old blood. It made him want to hurl.

''That wouldn't be a reference to me, would it mutt?'' Alec asked from the doorway with his arm crossed and a large smirk on his face, watching Jacob's expresion.

**...**

**Thanks so much for follows,faves and reviews :D, let me now if you liked it or not.**


	9. Painting

Alec watched the mutt's expression turn into a mutilated looking thing, not that it made much difference, Alec was glad Renesmee wasn't there to see him, all Hell would break loose. His red eye flashed black as he saw Jacob's body tremble, he tilted his head with a smirk.

_''Now, now mutt, no need to hide your tail behind your backside, Renemee hardly finds dogs attractive, you're more of a...pet to her. What is it she calls you, Jakey''_ Alec taunted just as Jacob phased into a wolf, letting out a loud aggressive bark lashing his teeth towards Alec. Jacob's wolf form was taller than Alec's body easily, but Alec remained calm and had a smug smirk on his face causing Jacob to snarl.

_Stupid leech had it coming for him_

Jacob lunged at Alec, his teeth latched onto his arm almost biting it all off, the sound of scraping metal came from his teeth running along Aleç's arm. Alec snarled at grabbed the scruff of his neck and threw him down with a sickening crunch, Alec stood up straightening his cloak smirking, since the fight with the Cullens the Volturi were trained more to physically hurt the opposer, luckily Alec was a fast learner. He'd never admit it but the presence of Jacob unnerved him a little, he knew if Renesmee saw one little snippet of this she would probably be back on a one way plane ride to washington with her little mutt.

_''Felix, dispose of him in the dungeons, Renesmee doesn't need any other distractions as of now_.'' Aro mused looking at the boys body, he'd phased back to his human body which left an awkwardly naked Jacob groaning on the floor. Felix sighed ignoring Jane's smirk, rolling his eyes as he brought Jacob out of the room, the smell of wet dog was wafted out of the room. The scent of strawberries and vanilla replaced it, Renesmee stood at the doors wither her eyes half open, Alec' gift worked best with her because of her half state. She hadn't seen Jacob and didn't smell his scent in the room at all, she looked as if she'd just woken up. Alec coughed and walked up to her with a grin shutting the doors behind him.

Jacob's presence had angered him and almost caused him to be jealous, something he never was. The thought of having her all to himself intrigued him, she was still in her dress which had rode up a little while she'd gotten off of his bed, the scent of him surrounded her as if they were mates. Mates. The word struck a chord in Alec. He pushed it to the back of his mind and glanced down at Renesmee, her hair was in a mess with curls flying everywhere and her doe eyes were drooping, a pout was painted on her lips as she looked up at him, the string of energy went through hi mas quick as lightning and stayed.

_''Who was shouting before_?'' Renesmee asked looking around the reception desk and at the double doors, her pout turned to a frown as she noticed Alec's cloak was torn down the side of his arm, it had scraped his skin and left a thin whtie line going down his arm, it would heal in a few minutes. His eyes widened as she reached out and touched his arm trailing down the thin scar, the feeling was erotic since Alec barely ever had skin to skin contact for he was wearing his cloak and gloves all the time, or a suit. Her skin felt strange on his, a goodkind of strange. It was flesh onto dead cold hard rock skin, he felt her pulse through her fingertips and it felt like he owned it too.

He stood still as she traced it again and again, admiring his cool skin. Alec let out a growl deep in his chest as he held Renesmee's hand away from him, her touch was unlike anything. It almsot hurt to not let her. He closed his eyes for a moment and than opened them, revealing a charming grin.

_''You might be the one shouting soon Doe, but not now, what do you want to do?_'''Alec asked teasingly, smirking at her response as she pulled her hand away from his and frowned, still looking at the rip in his cloak and clothes.

_''Painting? Alec who was that in there? Who did that?_'' Renesmee asked again, forcefully this time and the determination in her eyes annoyed Alec.

_''A newborn, now painting hmmm, would you mind if i painted you Doe?_'' Alec asked with a grin, putting his hand on her back warily and guiding her towards his room, if only it were that simple. Alec pondered what he could do, while they walked. He had found someone that he didn't particularily like being in pain, he didn't want her going away, for it was rather boring without her there. He realised he felt fuller when she was around instead of a bored drone and slave to Aro.

He opened the door and enjoyed the brief smell of both Renesmee's and his scent drifting to his nose as if it were a normal thing. They were combined and it smelt unimaginable to him. His throat flared with invisible flames though, and he could suddenly hear Renesmee's heart more clearly. He subsided to the side of his bed pretending to glance at something on his table side as she looked at the paintings once again, running a finger along them just like she'd done with his skin. He glanced down, smilin g ironically as he noticed he'd left the copy of The Secret Garden there.

_''I-is that me?_'' Renesmee asked hesitantly, Alec spun around confused, the realisation in his eyes came as quick as his confusion, she was glancing at the many paintings of her he'd made, one specifically though. Alec found if he were human he might have blushed, he masked his embarrassment with a smirk and nodded. He'd painted her in the garden, sitting on the fountain reading The Secret Garden with a smile on her face, he barely remembered doing so but he had painted himself in there as well and in the painting he was kissing her cheek, or more nipping it. His hand was snaked aroudn the side of her neck and he was trying to distract her from the book. He realised the only paintings that were calmly painted were of her, and he prayed that she didn't mention it. She didn't.

Alec watched her 'o' shaped lips turn into a toothy happy smile that lit her eyes as she looked at him, he smirked back slightly, confusion glinted in his eyes as she reached up to his face and touched it, she closed her eyes and he did the same. It showed them from the painting, as if it were real life, though they were moving. Alec whispered something in Renesmee's ear as she giggled smiling softly, and returning to her book.

They were zapped out of their vision when Alec couldn't take it anymore and had brought his lips to Renesmee's, he pushed her against the wall and continued kissing her, feeling him over power her. Her arms snaked around Alec's neck and he pulled her closer to him as if Jacob were there trying to pull him away from her, he slammed his hands into the wall beside her making sure she had no escape, he didn't care for the crumbling bits as he kissed her again and again forcefully. Letting out every emotion on her.

_''Huh-what Jane i don't think they're doing anything - oh!_'' Felix's gruff voice shouted as he opened the door revealing the pair. Jane stood beside him an equally surprised expression on her face, luckily her anger wasn't there yet.


	10. Danger

Jane's expression remained the same, a cold lifeless one. Though Felix's grin became wider and wider as Renesmee stepped away light headedly a blush painted on her cheeks as Felix laughed loudly, making the castle's wall shake. Alec frowned keeping an annoyed look on his face with a pout, his eyes flashed darker as he looked at Felix, who quickly quietened as he got a glare from Jane as well.

_''Aro wishes to send us on a mission but it looks like Alec has one all on his own here, hey Nessie?_ '' Felix said childishly biting his tongue to stop him laughing, Jane scowled at Felix who quietened up again.

_''Already? Doe barely knows how to dodge a hit, let alone newborns..._ '' Alec trailed off as if nothing had happened at all though he avoided Renesmee's big confiding eyes, Felix rolled his eyes at Alec's comment, looking at Jane for re assurance to her brother. Jane's face was deadly calm and smooth and didn't show a hint of extra hatred than per usual. _''Not newborns, they are a new coven, Aro wants the male's gift in our Guard, and i'm sure if it comes to a fight you'll protect little Nessie won't you?_'' Jane asked snidely, in a fake voice at her brother who clenched his jaw and than gave a little smirk.

_'' Of course sister, let's go.''_ Alec said, aware of the threat in Jane's voice, he was overwhelmed by the fact he immediantly would protect Renesmee over letting Jane taunt her, he scowled at how Jane called her Nessie, the stupid Mutt's nickname shouldn't come from anyones mouth. Jane gave a cold smile at her brother before turnign around on her heels and walking out with Felix who had noticed the exchange. Alec was glad that Jane hadn't seemed to be angry with anyone but Alec, only threatening about Renesmee to annoy him.

Alec glanced at Renesmee who's lips were plump and red, Alec's venom still sat on the edge of her lower lip like a gloss, Alec brought his hand down and used his thumb to wipe it off and rubbed her lip gently. Renesmee stared up at him trustingly looking like a little porcelain doll that could break at any second if someone were to hurt her, he realised how true his statement was about someone hitting her, she wasn't used to being vulnerable. Though he doubted the new coven would be able to hurt anyone with himself and Jane there, as well as Felix. Renesmee's cheeks coloured at his touch and he dropped his hand slightly and then caressed the side of her face and brought her lips to his one more time for a tiny kiss and then parted them with a smirk against hers.

His red eyes stared into hers and she could basically see the clockworks ticking in them, he was trying to figure out something she reasoned,_ ''Doe you are so..._'' Alec trailed off before the door opening again made him look up, Felix stood there shrugging carelessly pointing with his thumb behind him, obviously this mission was too urgent.

The private plane for the Volturi was amazing, just as good as the flight Renesmee had had before, though it was more enjoyable this time. She sat in a two seater by herself fidling with Jacob's bracelet that wrapped around her wrist reminding her of him, a deep feeling in her stomach unsettled her. Renesmee felt so guilty that she started to think about him too much on the ride to America, she remembered the day she spent before the Volturi came with Jacob and Charlie and Sue, she remembered the presents and Jacob re assuring her that Charlie liked her. Renesmee remmebered the hunts she had with him, she wanted desperately to be there again, just one more second with him, but it had all changed, and she was hardly a child anymore in human years at least.

A tear slid down her eyes as she bit her lip to keep from letting out a noise, she didn't blink she just let them fall as they would, until they overpowered her face and tickled her skin as she went to wipe them away. She felt like screaming, she felt like crying, she felt like demanding the Volturi to take her back. It wouldn't be allowed though, and now that Alec was there in the picture, she could not leave at all. When she glanced or even thought of him she felt a pang in her chest that wasn't so painful, it was only pleasant and helped her think better, that pleasant feelign didn't go away though even if she didn't look at him. Her crying stopped aftr a while, nobody noticed thankfully, and she lay her head against the pilllow behind her but she couldn't sleep.

Renesmee got her new ipod out, she had put every song she could ever want on there, she put in her headphones and smiled a little as she heard the song.

_**''I think i saw you in my sleep,darling**_

_**I think i saw you in my sleep you were**_

_**Stitching up the seams **_

_**On every broken promise **_

_**That your body couldn't keep **_

_**I think i saw you in my sleep''**_

Renesmee felt a weight sit beside her but before she turned to look , she looked up to see Alec's face turned into a mangled version of itself, she couldn't help but burst out giggling at his scrunched up nose, frowning.

_''Is that what you call music? Doe, doe we might have to develop your music taste''_ Alec said tapping his fingers against the seat quicker than your average human speed, luckily no human was around to see it. Renesmee rolled her eyes pouting, she knew her music was different to her fathers or her older family or the Volturi, but she liked it. She found it strange that Alec would even listen to music which was stupid on it's own.

_''Do you prefer this than?_'' Renesmee asked teasingly putting the headphone back in his ear which he pushed away ''I can hear without it'' he said expectantly , Renesmee nodded changing the song.

_**''I'm dead, tell them all we're dead  
We can hold the wake right here in this bed  
Sunk into you tangled in sheets  
Buried in blankets, six foot deep again  
Kick it**_

**F**k, f**k, f**k**

**Let's f**k 'til the sun goes up**  
**Because we haven't got long but we've got enough**  
**A night to remember, a day to**

** forget****''  
**

Renesmee watched Alec's eyes grow wide, cocking an eyebrow up he looked at her expectantly, she shrugged innocently, smiling a little to herself.

_''Not so innocent now are we, naughty little Renesmee, you shouldn't play that around vampires though, you never know what ideas they might get''_ Alec said in a velvety tone making Renesmee blush and sink into her seat a little more, she wished she wasn't so polite and ''innocent''she wished she could say something equally as flirty back but she remained silent, switching the ipod off glancing at Alec who looked deep in thought with a small grin on his face, a very _very_ pleased grin.

The plane arrived soon and they were all heading out, it was night by then and cold, for Renesmee at least. They'd be running on foot for here on in, she had no idea where they were going or who they were seeing though. The four of them barely spoke on the way, though briefly Felix would comment about something and they'd all murmur in agreement, Renesmee listened to music again feeling slightly powerful as they all ran quicker than ever, the darker style of music she was listening to, sweet dreams by Marilyn manson made her feel dark and powerful. They all finally came to an abrupt stop near the edge of the tree line of the forest they were in, a clearing lay ahead which was then surrounded by more forest, it deeply remidned her of the clearing back home, but they were miles and miles away.

_''Renesmee, go up into one of the trees._'' Jane murmered quietly, the hesitation in her voice worried Renesmee though she obliged turning around to climb up the tree but Alec's arm snaked out and caught a hold of her own before she could take another step.

_''Jane they'll think it's an attack if she's up there like that, you know that_.'' Alec acused glaring at his sister who glared back, Jane clenched her teeth and looked at him and Renesmee meaningfully_, ''They aren't exactly friendly Alec_.'' Jane said, and something i nthe way she was looking at him made him loosen his grip on Renesmee who was able to get away and jumped from branch to branch until she got to a high one and stood on it holding the core of it as her hair whipped violently about her, she swore she could reach up and touch the stars from there. She looked down to see the small house that stood there, she could hear whispers too low for her to hear until the door flung open revealing a 35 year old looking female vampire and her mate who seemed a little older, though they had only been vampires for a few years and Aro had only got wind of them.

There also stood a younger one looking around Alec's age maybe a little bit older, who had the brightest red eyes Renesmee had ever seen. He had tousled jet black hair and a long chiseled jaw, he looked angry. Angrier than Jane usually was, the couple beside him looked worried though they too looked angered. Renesmee watched Jane, Alec and Felix glide there way to them.

_''Hello Viola, Toby and Zane_.'' Jane said calmly, not moving an inch, giving a few metres from herself and them, Alec stood motionlessly at her side peering at the three vampires carelessly, licking his full lips. They made no effort to reply.

_''Aro from the Volturi wishes to send his sadness that he couldn't meet you himself, he's very interested in Zane's gift''_ Jane said with a small smile peering at the younger one, who shook his head as soon as the words slipped her mouth, Zane seemed to smell something or hear it, he tilted his head and breathed in through his nostrils growling angrily looking up at the tree to spot Renesmee who's heart pounded in her ears with fear as he began to run towards her. Before he got passed the three Volturi members Alec put his arm out infront of Zane shaking his head, _''I wouldn't do that if i were you''_ Alec said menacingly, tkaing a step in so Zane backed off a little, Alec gave a pleased smirk.

_''Who- what is she? If this is an attack!-_'' Zane was stopped by Jane, _''This isn't an attack, Renesmee... is a new kind of creation, half vampire half human, and is harmless unless you give her a reason not to be, and i don't think Alec would be very happy if you were to try and hurt her. As i was saying, Aro wishes you and your coven to attend the ball we are having in a month at the Volterra palace, I'm sure we'll see you there...if not..._'' Jane trailed off trailing her eyes on the ground expressing the threat, Renesmee dropped down from the tree and ran to Alec's side.

_''She is a pretty one... and we will go to your ball, don't expect me to give in to Aro's invitation to the Guard, i don't want to end up like you lot_.'' Zane said, watching their reaction and settling his eyes on Renesmee studying her curiously, she was beautiful, and he'd voiced that which caused Alec to growl deep in his chest as a warning. Jane nodded and spun around gliding away with Felix. Alec tugged on Renesmee's arm to go, but she wouldn't move, her eyes were glued to Zanes which seemed to be controlling her, his eyes were so bright they looked like they might turn to flames, all she could do was stare. She fought the temptation to reach out and kiss him, which was unlike her, it was the strangest abrupt thought she'd had all day and night.

A loud snarl from Alec caused her concentration to break but he wasn't growling at her, he was angry at Zane who kept a perfectly at ease look on his face, twitching a grin.

_''Only testing''_ Zane said with a shrug and raising his arms in mock surrender backing away slightly. Renesmee turned aroung with an angry Alec, pondering why on earth she would have those thoughts about a stranger. She noticed the way Alec was shakign with fury too.

**...**

**Thankyou so mcuh to reviews and i'm so sorry i havn't updated for a while again. For the review before about Renesmee's appearance i picture either**

**Emily Browning**

**Lucy Hale **

**or**

**The computer generated older version of her\actress (not sure which) **

**Please let me know if you liked this chapter :) .**


	11. Surprise

_''Jane, you both head back, Renesmee and I will go on the plane tomorow, she's too tired and sick to run and sleep on a plane._'' Alec called from behind Jane and Felix in the forests, Renesmee was stumbling over branches, her legs were trembling as she stepped over a branch. She yawned loudly, though she hadn't heard what Alec had said. Jane tilted her head back with a smirk, _''Whatever you say, brother''_ As her and Felix bounded off at full speed, Alec rolled his eyes spinning around to look at Renesmee who was peering over his shoulder at their retreating figures.

_''I can tell you're too tired to go on the flight, Doe, we'll stay somewhere until tomorow._'' Alec purred deeply, it was the only sound in the darkness apart from the wind swaying the tree's branches and the insects, Renesmee could only see a little in the dark though Alec could see fine. Her heart sped up at the sound of that ''we'', she was suddenly very aware of how alone and close they were, they almost touched noses if it wasn't for Alec's slightly taller figure.

_''What ball is it Alec?''_ Renesmee asked batting her eyelashes to keep herself awake, Alec smirked almost adoringly at her though she couldn't see because of the dark. He wanted to reach out and touch her face, and put his lips to hers. Alec realised how young she really was though, and how old he was, it was like the body he owned wasn't his, it was just soemthing to carry himself around in.

_''One Aro wants to make in celebration of you staying with us''_ Alec responded shortly, looking around scanning the area for any of the coven they'd seen before, Alec was trained to do that though ever since he was a newborn, she was probably in the msot capable hands of the Volturi. Renesmee nodded once knowing Alec could see, all she could focus on was him though, and the fact she was as alone as she could be with him. She subconciously stepped forward closing the distance between them, Alec grinned hungrily and went to kiss her but she sidestepped away as quick as Alice did.

Renesmee bounded away and climbed up a tree sitting on the branch swinging her legs, the sudden adrenaline rush made her less tired. Alec stared up at her from the ground, how absurd it all was, a Cullen and a Volturi member like this, he took in a deep breathe so he could get used to Renesmee's new adrenaline rushed scent and then jumped up to Renesmee's branch hearing her gasp.

_''You really shouldn't go this high up, Doe''_ Alec said letting out a playfull growl in his chest watching her smile, _''I can go as far as i want to''_ Renesmee said quietly, yet velvety. Alec smirked widly and closed the distance between them and couldn't help himself when he leaned in to kiss her. _''Alec!"_' Renesmee squealed yet didn't protest. Just as Renesemee's leg slipped on the branch and they both began to fall, Renesmee was the only one screaming, Alec's back hit the ground with a loud thump and Renesmee landed ontop of him. Her wide eyes were full of surprise.

Renesmee felt the same type of ''butterfly'' feeling in her chest again as she looked at him, he quickly stood up half turning as he did so and offered a hand to Renesmee which she took graciously._ ''ugh, my dress_..'' Renesmee trailed off grabbing onto the torn ends of it watching as they floated back down, pouting. Alec rolled his red eyes, _''mm such a shame''_ He replied sarcastically, tilting his head a little missing Renesmee's glare. He could hear dear and animals around grazing or running, his eyes flickered back to Renesmee who seemed acustom to hearing them, she had a tiny smile on her face as she remembered something, unfortunately it was probably a memory with her mutt.

_''Hunt for me''_ Alec said lazily, yet it held a type of protectiveness. Renesmee looked at him incrediously though her thirst was annoying, she hated eating the human food all the time the statement from Alec made her heart thud louder than ever, it sounded like a drum. She began to shake her head, but she heard a twig snap nearby which was from a dear somewhere close, she could hear it's blood rushing and it's slow heart pumping.

She followed the sound carefully making sure Alec was being quiet as well behind her, and found the dear a few metres away. It was a larger one but she didn't mind, the bigger the better she could almost hear Emmett saying. Alec watched as she launched herself at it unexpectedly, her fingernails sunk deep into it's skin and muscle, her jaw fastened itself onto it's neck and she let her teeth sink into it, the dear stopped flipping and moving after a while. It was amazing to Alec watching something new, something different, he would have offered her t osee him hunt humans but he chose against it, she'd probably never spare him a glance afterwards.

Renesmee returned with a giant grin on her face, red blood laced her white teeth like cherry's, it smelt off to Alec, not horrible but it smelt lacking compared to humans. _''That was interesting, Doe, we have to find somewhere for you to sleep_.'' Alec said, resisting the urge not to run his teeth along her skin or his fingers, he wished she'd been around when he was a human, it would all be less complicated. He smiled slightly at the thought, if his mother were alive she would have liked Renesmee, she would like to see Alec happy. Unlike his goodfornothing father, Alec grimaced slightly as he remembered. _''Alec? Someones here_.'' Renesmee whispered quietly enough so only Alec could hear, his memories snapped at that moment and he was brought back to his senses, how stupid he was letting down his guard like that.

He looked around, he could smell someones scent. It had a heartbeat, oddly reminding him of Renesmee. He tugged her behind him growling loudly at whoever it was that emerged from behind a tree, _''Nahuel? Is that you?!_'' Renesmee asked out loud to the darkness, Alec scanned his eyes at the male who stood before them, his face lost it's wariness and it was replaced by anger, another one to deal with, he didn't like sharing Renesmee.

Renesmee saw him and ran up to him escaping Alec's hand and hugging Nahuel tightly, laughing a little. Alec narrowed his eyes as he watched Nahuel return it, he was glad that Nahuel had a heartbeat that could be stopped at any moment, Alec smirked darkly at the thought. How he wished Renesmee would run up and hug him instead, to speak with him about anything or even act like they were mates. His own thoughts surprised Alec, he wondered what that would be like if she could do that infront of everyone in Volterra, or greet him after a mission, or share a night with him... Alec stopped that thought train there. Shocked by his sick fantasies he came back to reality to find Nahuel and Renesmee staring at him expectantly.

_''Alec? Can Nahuel come back with us to Volterra_?'' Renesmee asked curiously, she had repeated it two times already but still was kind enough not to feel angry about it. _''Of course, Doe, Aro will be happy to see you''_ Alec said icily, looking at Nahuel as he spoke with slit eyes. It was a threat, he wanted it to be known he didn't plan on having any other half breeds with him in Volterra.

As they travelled to the plane, which Renesmee insisted on doing Alec was wary about Nahuel's sudden presence. Renesmee wouldn't leave Nahuel's side until he brought up a question.

_''Have you heard from Jacob, Nessie_?'' Nahuel asked, Alec tried to appear uninterested but he heard the gasp of Renesmee, he also scowled at the word _''nessie''._ _''No, is he alright?''_ Renemsee asked with a sweet high pitched voice, though it cracked at the end. Alec spun around trying to change the subject as Nahuel set a confused and worried look on his face.

_''How did you find us here?_'' Alec hissed momentarily stopping, he folded his arms across his chest. Nahuel sighed looking at Alec, _'' I ran into your sister and the tall guy. They told me where you were. What were you doing before,anyway Nessie?''_ Nahuel asked curiously, stepping in closer to her Alec tensed, forgetting he was the same as her though he wasn't really sure if that was what he was worried about. Renesmee bit her lip lightly, her eyes were trying to come up with an excuse, Alec calculated what Nahuel must've seen.

_''Renesmee here got too far up a tree and slipped and fell down, i was underneath her when it happened. Do you intend to stay for long, Aro is having a ball soon for Renesmee, so we can't have you there when it happens it would be... inconvenient_. '' Alec said icily, hissing out the words. He still was pretending that he and Renesmee were only accquaintances, but he was about to break if Nahuel kept inching closer to her. Renesmee tilted her head surprised at Alec's behaviour.

_''Why can't he come too_?'''She asked with a small smile completely obvlious to the tension, her long curls swept down her back as she did, Alec rolled his red eyes.

_''Good idea, Renesmee_.'' He said glumly, returning to his normal quiet sadistic self, the one that he had been before Renesmee was there to change him slightly into a better person. The fact she didn't see all her beauty and all the males that wanted her annoyed him and yet relieved him, he mulled over his thoughts as they began the plane ride home. This was all just great. \

**...**

**Sorry it's short but didn't know what to do with this chapter, sorry if it was bad :(. Thanks for the reviews for last chapter and i probably will make her gift a lot stronger in the next few chapters :D**


	12. Attack

Of course Aro was delighted to have another half breed in the castle, thought Alec bitterly walking down the halls alone. The sun hit his skin so that it reflected back onto the walls from his neck and up, the rest of his body was covered in his cloak. He could hear Renesmee laughing with Nahuel loudly, the whole castle heard it of course. Aro wanted to see Alec for some reason, if it was to do with the ball Alec almost had the nerve to decline anything about it but then again.

Jane stood outside the two double doors watching Alec calmly, her red eyes never left his movement. _''Brother, don't get too angry once he tells you, this could be important for us, for all of us. ''_ Jane said putting her gloves on with a small pout, human made fabrics annoyed her deeply when they tore because of her tiny slip ups once a decade. Her blonde hair was out for a change something Alec noted too strange, but then again so were the words that were coming from her mouth.

He glanced at her and remained silent running his tongue along the edge of his teeth harshly. It wasn't depression...more so longing or even missing that he felt, he felt her absence everywhere. It'd been around a month now and he barely saw her anymore, it was exactly like before. Her smile wasn't for him at all, either were her witty comebacks she was too centered around Nahuel to even notice him anymore. He felt like some teenage human willowing brat, but he felt it, it was worse than what he imagined his gift might be like.

Alec opened the door ignoring his twin furrowing an eyebrow as he looked at the only person in the room; Aro. Aro clasped his hands together with that sly grin that suited him so well. _''Alec, how nice to see you it's been a little while now. You've no longer been showing up when i request you to come to the throne room, why is that?_'' Aro asked, at first Alec thought he was being genuinly polite but then he heard it, the lace and trace of anger and bitterness behind his words. Alec crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head so his hair didnt reach his eye, putting on the famous smirk he owned. For a moment he felt powerful, powerful enough so that he had thoughts about showing it to Aro. He could use his gift on him in a second and yet, he didn't, why was that? He snapped out of it instintevly blinking once.

_''Forgive_ me Master. What is it you wanted to tell me?'' He asked running his tongue along his sharp teeth again, resisting the urge to let out a growl. He was getting impatient again, and he could hear Renesmee laughing louder like ringing in his ears. Aro just watched him for a moment narrowing his eyes until he smiled.

_''Ah! Yes, I plan on having Renesmee and Nahuel...mate as so we can have a new addition that would be ever so powerful! Just think of the gifts the child would aqquire! Oh and you'll need to be guarding both of them on the night of the ball!_'' Aro let out a shrieking laughter, Alec didn't even hear the second part. If he had blood, it would be boiling. He couldn't even move, he couldn't speak all he could do was imagine tearing Nahuel's heart out of his chest before he could even blink. The thought of anyone else kissing her, touching her... it hurt him. That was the first time he could really use the word in his immortal life, it_ hurt._

_''You can't do that. You don't know what it will do to her! She might not even survive it_.'' Alec blurted out clenching his hands into balls beside him, Aro sighed expectantly glancing at him. _''Unfortunate, yes. One life is worth an even more gifted one though Alec. And it doesn't necasarily have to be Nahuel, it could be any of the guard that's willing to._''Aro trailed off giving him a look that disgusted him. He shook his head clenching his teeth, _''No. I won't do that. I won't kill her._'' Alec hissed out leaving the room quicker than he ever had, ''shame''', he heard Aro mutter beneath his breathe.

* * *

Renesmee was laying in her room on her bed listening to music, letting herself fall asleep to it. Nahuel just left before because of some meeting with Aro and now the whole castle seemed quiet, to oquiet. Her hair was a mess because she'd been tossing and turning trying to go to sleep despite it being daytime, her face was flushed giving her an even more doll like look. Her heart stuttered as she heard the door smash open loudly, turning to look at the intruder, she felt that zinging electric feeling go through her and that time she was so unused to it that it was almost painful.

The site of Alec standing at the now closed door with a murderous expression on his face scared her. He looked different, he looked tired. She watched silently for a moment, and another and another. The same facial expression stayed on his face and the red in his eyes began to fade.

_''A-ale-_

As soon as the word left her mouth she was flung by the weight of his body into the wall, it smashed her against it harshly enough for her teeth to chatter together. Her heart was too quick again, funny that? How whenever she was with him it did. He was pressed up against her and his arms were beside each side of her face making sure she couldn't escape. His face didn't hold any amusement, or sarcasm at all and it hit her square in the face, she reached out tentavlely frowning but then thought better of it she'd barely seen him for a while. He let out a breathe.

_''Doe, tell me you weren't _stupid_ enough to do it._'' Alec hissed out into her face, his eyes were trailing her body carefully looking at her skin and her hair. She frowned again shaking her head, _''Do what, Alec? What's going on!?''_ She asked searching his face for something, anything. His eyes watched her face for a long heavy moment before shoving her arms off down, stepping back. He wore a smirk again and it almost felt normal, except it wasn't. As far as he knew she didn't know anything about Aro's plan.

_''Surprised you remember my name, Doe.''_ He trailed off, letting his voice go a little deeper. The way he said Doe sent another electric surge through her, she bit her lip glancing at him feeling guilty, she hadn't talked to him properly for a while now. His eyes were a dull red as she looked at him, biting her lip she reached out again but thought better of it. He sighed stepping back and examining her, his eyes squinted ever so slightly, she looked tired and very thin. Too thin.

_''Aro has a plan, Doe. He expects the...half-breed to fuck you so you'll have his spawn._'' Alec said upruptedly, hating the way the words tasted on the tip of his tongue. Her expression became incredulous and then crushed, she let a pout apear on her lip. For a moment Alec wished everything would disapear and he could taste her lips against his, but he was too furious to try just yet.

_''You're lying. Nahuel wouldn't do that, he wouldn't even think about it_.'' Renesmee said shaking her head, stepping forward a little. Stubborn as always, Alec thought bitterly. He felt his emotions snap, he was so angry, and being the bi polar twin didn't really help with that. He abruptedly grabbed her gently on her jaw, and tilted his head seeing red he smiled evily. Not a smirk. A smile and that was what scared Renesmee half to death, he didn't look like himself.

_''Really, Renesmee? Because i know he is going to see Aro right now, isn't he? Wonder what that's about, hmm. I thought i was the only one you payed attention to_.'' Alec hissed into her face making her look away from him, her mind was racing with doubtful thoughts. The sound of the door crashing made them both turn around and Alec turned back to his normal self, ready for danger but it was only Demetri. He poked his head and glanced at the two, his eyes were betraying his calm state, he looked afraid.

_''We're under attack.''_

**_..._**

**_I owe you all an apology im sorry i havn't updated in ages, i lsot the inspiration for this story but your reviews and follows have made me change my mind :). This is only short but í'll try to make the next one a quick update and extra long :). Thanks for any feedback:D_**


	13. Claw

''_What?!_'' Renesmee screamed her hand covering her mouth.

Alec grabbed her arm harshly pulling her beside him, already looking out the windows to check for any threats, he looked back at Demetri once he knew no one was there and demanded an explanation.

_''It's almost every Coven we've ever met, including the Cullens and the werewolves as well._'' Demetri said giving a meaningful glance at Renesmee's small figure which tensed.

Alec held her more tightly and looked down at her, she was staring at the door though it was shut and no one was there she had fright in her eyes, Alec could see the goosebumps forming onto her pale skin and her heart thudded quicker than ever.

_''Is it too late to get her out Demetri?''_ Alec questioned with a forced calmness, he clenched his fists as Demetri sighed answering slowly.

_''If we let her go on her own they're bound to find her and who knows who will. If Vladimir and Stefan find her they'll probably tear her bit by bit._'' Demetri said straightening the tie he had on.

''_Take her down to the dungeon's then and hide her there until this is all over.''_ Alec hissed letting go of Renesmee who's heart almost skipped a beat.

'_'What? I'll go see my mother and father, or Jacob they'll take me and this doesn't have to happen, Alec!''_ Renesmee babbled on with her eyes brimming with tears as she looked at Alec who spun her infront of him and looked at her with calm eyes, almost accepting ones. Once again his red eyes made her lose her train of thought and she groaned internally.

'_'You aren't going anywhere near what's happening. Doe I'll come back and this will all be over._'' Alec said placing a kiss on top of her head and looking at the half-ling for a moment, such innocence.

Alec nodded at Demetri who took her hand and guided her out, Alec watched as they left glancing at her long curls that bounced along her back for a moment before becoming Alec Volturi again, the murderous twin of Jane Volturi.

Alec ran out of the castle only to see what had happened. His undead heart lurched as he seen so many of his coven being fought with, his little sister was tiny compared to them but they and he knew what she could do with a simple look and he looked over at Felix who was fighting at least four vampires on his own, he recognized them as Edward, Jasper and some others. He jumped over a werewolf who was sent flying into him almost, luckily he'd jumped at the right second.

Alec knew that there were other vampires already in the castle and he felt himself fill with worry over Renesmee. That little half breed of his, she was so innocent and to think her being even close to Vladimir or Stefan made him want to gouge his own eyes out. He found Isabella of course was using her gift and he clenched his jaw as he heard her yell at him.

''_Where is she, Alec_?'' Isabella asked, her teeth were so gritted together that he wondered if they would begin to chip soon enough. He walked calmly through all the chaos so that he could see the mother of the girl that changed him properly.

'_'I have no clue who you are talking about, Isabella._'' Alec hissed, he was good at lying. Luckily, so many years of being an immortal creature had it's advantages, for example becoming a good liar only took a few months to start and a year to master. Alec looked around at everyone fighting and shook his head, it seemed he wasn't the only one who wanted to fight for the half-ling.

Jane yelled out in frustration as she threw a body to the ground carelessly, it would seem so strange in a human's eye to see someone so tiny to throw someone so big, Alec supposed. Sometimes he found himself wishing that he was human again when he was with Renesmee just so it wasn't so horrible for him to want to touch her and kiss her, or even talk to her. The fact she was a Cullen made him wonder how on earth he had fallen for her, especially since she was from Isabella and Edward Cullen. The mind reader and the shield.

Unfortunately Renesmee didn't belong in the Volturi, no matter how often he tried to convince himself she did, she didn't. The problem was she had a kind, innocent heart that could be shattered so very easily and if she remained in the Volturi it would become as hard as stone, just like his sister's had. Alec shut his eyes for a moment at that thought and re-opened them to see all the fighting had stopped, every vampire had frozen.

'_'Stop it now_!'' A very familiar voice shouted out in exclamation, it was so sweet to his ears yet the words hurt. He spun around to look at Renesmee with his red orbs as she refused to meet his gaze, she looked at everyone else, even the mutts.

_'''Renesmee!'' ''Renesmee!" ''Nessie!'_' Voices yelled out from everywhere, some sounded relieved some sounded hurt, but they were all a blur to Alec now for he was too angry at the figure that stood beside her. Jacob Black stood wrapping an arm around Renesmee's waist protectively, pointedly looking at Alec. The filthy mutt didn't know when to quit.

Alec felt his inner hunter develop within him and all his anger and strength was radiating off of him. All he wanted to do was tear the boy's chest apart and the only thing that was stopping Alec from doing that was the fast hum of Renesmee Cullen's heartbeat. Alec's eyes looked to Jacob's for a moment, the thick heavy air started to dwell on them and the tense only got worse.

_''Take your hands off of her or I will tear them off._'' Alec said icily, letting the threat sink in to the anger stricken boy who was beginning to shake, he lifted his lips into a toothy competitive smile.

_''Yeah? Why don't you come make me leech.''_ The Quilette boy said just as he transformed into his disgusting dog form, Alec would have charged at him then and there if it wasn't for the cry of pain that erupted out of Renesmee. The stupid mutt's claw had torn her in the back for he had kept his hand there, the sweetest smelling scent hit the air and every single vampire in the area smelt it. It was Renesmee's blood.

Alec already heard their groans of pain and thirst before her blood even hit the ground. He was used to the smell, yes. More so than most of the vampires there, if he could just resist it.

He watched as she begin to cry and that was it, every vampire their didn't matter and the hesitant wolf that stood didn't matter either. Alec advanced forward earning a growl from Jacob.

'_'Don't, Jacob.'_' A surprisingly calm voice said, it was Edward Cullen, Renesmee Cullen's father. Alec acknowledged his voice with a nod and watched as the wolf backed away slightly. So many of the vampires looked blood crazed and thirsty, it was as if someone had thrown blood onto newborns. Alec stopped his inhaling as he began to smell the delicious scent and looked around as he knelt down feeling the warm blood trickle onto his cold hands.

Renesmee's huge brown eyes looked up at his with a sense of hurt and betrayal but he knew she trusted him, she gave her a calm smirk and looked around.

'_'I'm going to take her somewhere safe. If I don't, you will all drink her dry before you even get to say her name again. Let's go Doe.'_' Alec said picking her up and begining to walk away from the place, no vampire or werewolf made a move to stop him. It was all about the girl in his arms who's heartbeat was slowing down second by second. Even Isabella Cullen didn't say a word.

'_'A-alec_'' Renesmee whispered as he continued to walk, he felt her warm breathe on his neck and he made sure not to inhale. It would be the end of it all no doubt, though he could hear her beating heart against his chest and he couldn't help but like the feeling even in their situiation.

'_'Hush, Doe.''_

* * *

_**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. When I last updated it I barely got any reviews but now a lot of people have reviewed wanting me to continue it. My writing style has probably changed and so has the way the story sounds so I'm sorry if it does. I will update if people want me to :) it's just that I don't think I'm very good at writing this fic anymore. Also really sorry this chapter is tiny but I thought you guys needed an update and I didn't just want to write this and make you think it was another chapter so I wrote this. Next chapter will be longer if anyone wants me to continue :). Thanks so much guys!**_


	14. Meds

''_Where are we going, Alec. Take me back. Someone will get hurt!_'' Renesmee hissed with tears as they were just passed hearing range, to her surprise Alec laughed at her words and set her down, though he looked anything but humoured.

'_'Of course, only you would say that in your state, Doe. We need to find you a doctor, a human one at that_.'' Alec muttered bitterly, the blood had soaked all of her clothes a dark red. He could smell it so easily and he was so tempted to drink the rest of her. Her heartbeat was so loud it was like a drum beckoning any bloodthirsty creature miles away.

Renesmee looked up at him through her tears, the pain was unbearable and indescribable the closest thing being someone had slashed her with hot swords and had left them stuck inside of her only to be pulled out minutes later. She knew Alec was barely getting used to being around her normally, this much blood must have been torture. She tried to find comfort in his eyes but she found none as they were a very dull red almost brown looking.

She felt his hand stroke her hair for a second before picking her up again, she molded into the coldness of him and felt the wind around her as he ran as quickly as he could to the hospital. Soon enough they were there and it was busy for an Italian one, of course it was the pricier one and it had better rooms and Renesmee wanted to protest about money but she couldn't even find her voice.

Everything started to become a blur as they entered the largely lighted building, all of it was just a flash of white and blue.

''_-Oh God what happened to her!_?'' A nurse questioned in english as she felt herself being lifted onto something, she assumed was a gurney or something. She found comfort in Alec's soothing voice, he was a good liar, luckily.

''_We were out camping and I went to check out a view to look at it, when I came back she was like this. I believe it was an animal, perhaps a bear. I assume you will give her the best attention possible?''_ Alec lied smoothly with an American accent, Renesmee had closed her eyes by now getting sick of the lights flickering in her vision.

She felt herself being wheeled away and for a moment she panicked for she was going to be left alone but she then felt Alec's soothing cold hand on her own.

'_'Oh my, bears are very rare here. And of course sir, the best. And of what relationship to her are you?''_ The nurse's concerned voice asked just as a rush of conversations around her flooded past her ears. She opened her eyes to look at Alec, he looked back down at her.

'_'Her boyfriend, actually I was going to propose to her before this happened._'' Alec said with a horrible trademark smirk, Renesmee widened her eyes and groaned. It was nice to know the ancient vampire liked to tease her even when she was dying.

She felt her consciousness slip letting go of reality for a while.

* * *

_''Nessie, Nessie._'' A teasing, whispery voice said from within the forest. Renesmee tumbled over branches and trees.

''Jacob? Jake! Stop it, I'm scared.'' She said, the forest was dark and she didn't recognize it. Twigs snapped behind her and she looked, her heart racing so quickly she felt she might have a heart attack.

Suddenly out of the darkness, large black and white wolf eyes stared back at her. She could just see the outline of the wolf's head and she shivered involuntarily. He flashed his white teeth at her and seemed to laugh even in his wolf form.

The wolf lunged at her with his giant claws slashing her on her body, as she yelled out a scream.

* * *

Renesmee's eyes fluttered open to bright lights and blue walls. Hospital.

Just the hospital.

Alec?

Renesmee sat up wincing as she did, running her fingers along her stomach and chest, which had bandages on her injuries underneath her hospital clothes. She should have healed by now she realised, why wasn't she?

''You're lucky, Doe, that I was there.'' Alec's almost tired sounding voice came from beside her, he was standing up practically looming over her, shaking his head and crossing his arms inhumanly.

''Why haven't I healed yet?'' She asked frowning, tilting into a more comfortable position. Alec glanced down at her while he maneuvered her pillow behind her so she felt more comfortable, he looked into her round chocolate doe eyes and sighed.

''The doctors said it should have killed you, considering how deep your _wounds_ were. I cannot wait to find Fido and tear his claws off of his flee bag ridden body. Oh don't worry about you being exposed, I ordered them what to do.'' Alec hissed angrily, feeling venom in his mouth as he did so. Renesmee grabbed the plastic cup filled with water beside her, feeling it run down her throat caused her to let out a pleased sigh which Alec smirked at.

She could have sworn she heard ''...You only make those sounds around me.''

Rolling her large eyes she pouted, Alec looked...tired? No...stressed. That was the word, it looked as if he hadn't been peaceful for a while and that was probably true.

''I can hear your hearbeat, Doe.'' Alec said softly, an uncharacteristic smile lifted his full, red lips as he thrummed the bed with his fingers, to the beat of her heart. The smile wore thin quickly as Alec hissed angrily.

''We have a visitor.'' Alec commented just as the door opened to one of the last people he felt like seeing right now.

_Carlisle Cullen_.

The blonde haired older vampire walked in with a concerned face, standing as far away from Alec as he could and looked at his adoptive grandchild with pursed lips.

''How are you feeling, Renesmee?'' Carlisle questioned not meeting her eyes as he seemed to find her charts interesting for some reason, a silence played over them as Renesmee couldn't help but frown, this was as horribly awkward as it could get.

The door suddenly closed shut and Renesmee realized Alec had left without a word seeming to get something about what normal humans would be feeling, she hoped he stayed just outside the door.

Carlisle came closer to the bed standing up and staring a Renesmee. His fears for her were evident in his golden eyes and he wished it would just go back to when she was younger and the Volturi had never even dared to come, but now, now it was all different. Renesmee tilted her head up seemingly sniffing the air and the light of her eyes dropped.

''Jacob's here, isn't he?'' She asked pouting as she tried to sit up further only to be pushed back gently by Carlisle, the doctor in him obviously showing. Renesmee resisted the urge to role her eyes as Carlisle pursed his lips and stared up at him with wide eyes that seemed to work when she was a child.

''Yes, but Renesmee-''

''Tell him to leave...p-please.'' She begged hearing what she assumed was Alec and Jacob just outside the hospital room.

* * *

''Look what you did to her! Look!" Alec snarled lowly as nurse's walked past quickly keeping there eye on the both of them, Alec watched the stupid mutt look at Renesmee and then back at him.

''Nessie will want to see me! You leeches...'' Jacob growled angrily, he was clenching his fists as tightly as possible so he wouldn't punch the stupid leech in the face, that would be the end of it all.

Alec stared at the boy with disbelief. He had almost killed he so called ''imprintee'' by simple slip, what made him think he could control himself around her? The smell of dog was wafting it's way right at Alec and all he wanted to be smelling right now was the dog's dead body decaying on the ground, unfortunately the hospital's rules were maybe not as agreeable with his thoughts.

''Stop it mutt before you cause a scene.'' Alec spat as Nurse's began to gossip around the hospital about them, even ones on the top floor had heard of it now.

''She's _mine_.'' Jacob said through clenched teeth making sure his spit landed directly onto Alec's face. His tan skin was in contrast to Alec's pale skin.

Alec let out a humorous laugh just before he heard the sound of Renesmee's heart beating quickly, it reminded him like a sign, that obviously it was beating for _him_ for he was the only one that heard it, not a dog.

''I really don't think you should say that. Especially not when I'm here.'' Alec snapped, reisting the urge not to snap Jacob's kneck as well.

''Or me.'' Renesmee's sweet voice drifted into their conversation, they both turned to her, Alec's red eyes shone with worry as he saw she was standing up, obviously the human doctor's ordered her specifically not to do that.

* * *

_**Thank you so, so much to reviews and follows :) sorry the update was pretty slow but hey at least it happened. Please review if you liked it :)!**_


End file.
